


The Marionette

by LoverboyLance1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, F/M, Identity Reveal, Salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: When Lila's lies fool everyone, Marinette is abandoned by the people who she considered her friends. Hawkmoth feels Marinettes anger and grief after her being threatened in the bathroom, and decides to use her for his latest attempt to retrieve Ladybugs and Chat Noirs miraculous. What will happen to Mari?Basically the Chameleon episode we deserved.





	1. A Liar Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so I hope you enjoy!

When Marinette arrived in her class that morning she had been absolutely thrilled! Somehow Alya had managed to get her a seat next to Adrien, the famous model who happened to be her crush! Marinette ran to her friends side, excitingly, as she began stammering about how much of a great friend Alya was. Alya just looked at her in confusion. “Girl, what are you talking about? That’s not your seat, your seat is back there.” Alya said while pointing to the back of the room. This time it was Marinette that looked confused. “What do you mean?” she asked. Before Alya could answer her though none other than Lila Rossi burst into the room. 

As soon as Mari saw her her blood ran cold. What was she doing here?! Suddenly Lila looked at the seat beside Adrien and her face practically lit up. “You remembered my tetinitis! How thoughtful of you all!” she exclaimed in her sickeningly sweet voice. “It’s just so hard for me to hear out of my left ear, you know?” she asked, before taking her seat. “I’m just glad that I could save Jagged Stones kitten at the airport!” As soon as she mentioned the famous rockstars name, everyone ran to Lila asking her about what happened and what Jagged was like. Marinette rolled her eyes. “Jagged Stone doesn’t have a kitten.” 

Everyone turned to stare at her as she stood in the middle of the walkway, skeptical about what she was saying, as if what Lila was saying was more believable than their friend. Lila’s lips turned to a snarl for a split second before she regained her composure. “Well, he used to have one but then he found out he was allergic.” The class all nodded their heads like that was the most reasonable answer they had ever heard. Marinette growled. However, before she could say anything else, Ms Bustier walked in. “Good morning students!” she greeted kindly as they greeted her back. “Marinette, please find your seat so we can begin class.” Marinette stood there for a second, pondering about what to do before she asked, “Why do I have to sit in the back?” 

The class all turned to glare at her, and Marinette was confused to why her classmates were reacting like this. Ms Bustier looked at Marinette for a moment before countering, “Do you have a hearing problem?” Marinette looked at the teacher. “No, but-” Ms Bustier held her hand up to stop Marinette. “Then it’s settled. Please go sit in the back.” Marinette scowled but went to the back anyway as her classmates eyes bore through the back of her head. As Marinette sat down in her new seat she was fuming. At that moment Lila decided to stand up. She looked at Marinette then to the class before speaking. “If I’m bothering you Marinette I’ll just go back to Achu.” 

The class all began to turn on Marinette, yelling at her as though she were Chloe. Ms Bustier stood up. “Children, children! This is not acceptable behavior!” The class quieted down but Marinette could feel their anger towards her. As she looked at Lila she saw a smug look on the teenagers face as she plastered herself on Adrien, asking him to help her catch up on all she had missed when she had been away. Marinette began banging her head on her desk. This was going to be a long day. 

Meanwhile, in Hawkmoth’s lair, the villain sensed Marinette’s rage. He grabbed one of the white butterflies around him, trapping it in his hands as it darkened. He laughed as the window overhead began to open. “Such injustice, such rage! Fly away my little akuma and evilize them!”


	2. The Queens Words Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gives the class a piece of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you have any story ideas you want me to do or works you want me to write, just let me know and I'll be sure to get back to you! I'm having a fun time with this and for a warning, this might get a little angsty. Poor Mari!

By the time class was over, Marinette had calmed down. As she left for lunch she failed to notice the little black butterfly outside the classroom window. Hawkmoth growled, the negative emotions were to weak. “Be patient my little akuma, I have a feeling this will be the most powerful yet!” 

As Mari got her lunch, she saw the rest of the class surrounding Lila as she was spouting another one of her ridiculous stories. Before Alya and NIno could join them too, she dragged them to another table. Alya sat down across from Mari, a frown etched on her face as she looked to her friend. “Girl, I don’t know what you have against Lila, she’s amazing!” Marinette sighed. “I don’t know guys. She just gives me a… feeling.” Alya looked at Marinette suspiciously. “Are you sure it’s not because your jealous she’s sitting next to Adrien?” Marinette looked at Alya, annoyed. 

“Of course not!” Alya and Nino shared a look. Marinette looked at the two of them, getting angrier by the second. “I know for a fact she doesn’t have tinnitus! Jagged never had a kitten, he’s always had Fang, his alligator!” Alya adjusted her glasses. “I’d love to believe you Mari, but do you have any proof? A good journalist always verifies her sources.” Marinette sat their dumbfounded. Why didn’t Alya believe her? Marinette was livid.“So you want proof that she’s lying?” Marinette asked coldly, the two teenagers sitting across from her shaking their heads yes expectantly. Marinette picked up her napkin, then turned to where Lila was sitting with the rest of her classmates, well except for Adrien who was eating at his house and Chloe who was sitting at a table in the corner by herself, watching the scene before her with anger and annoyance. 

Crumbling her napkin into a ball she shouted, “Hey Lila! I think you forgot your napkin!” Marinette then through the napkin as hard as she could across the room, and Lila caught it. The cafeteria was quiet for a moment before Lila began to shout. “Ow, ow! My wrist, i think you sprained it!” The class gasped, angrily turning towards Marinette. Even Alya and Nino were scowling at her. Lila put on the fakest pained expression she could muster before turning to the class. “Once when I was in India, I witnessed someone get their eye gouged out with a corner of a napkin! If I hadn’t caught that napkin, Max’s eye could have been gouged out!”

As the rest of the class began to yell at Marinette, Max just stood there. Something wasn’t adding up. As he calculated what had just happened before him, Marinette ran out of the room in tears as the rest of the class apologized to Lila about Marinette’s behaviour. “Don’t worry, Mari’s just having a bad day. She’ll get over it!” Nino piped up, looking apologetically at Lila. A scoff from the other side of the room caught the class’s attention. “What do you want, Chloe?” Alix deadpanned. 

Chloe looked at the group of teenagers around Lila and then stood from her table. “Well, I just wanted to say that Marinette will not get over it, and you have all most likely ruined that friendship.” Alya looked at Chloe. “What do you mean? Mari’s just jealous right now. Once she sees how wonderful Lila is she’ll be back to her old self.” Chloe looked at the reporter and laughed. “I’m not even Marinette’s friend and the fact that I have to be the one to stand up for her is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” The class looked at Chloe in confusion. “What do you mean?” asked Rose, who was suddenly feeling very anxious. 

Chloe looked at them in shock. “Do you seriously believe that Marinette will get over her friends yelling at her and abandoning her for some liar? I mean, Marinette’s nice and all, but you have crossed a line.” Everyone’s eyes widened as Chloe talked. “I know I am certainly not the smartest person in here, hell, I don’t even do my own homework! But her lies are so obviously fake, that I can see through them.” The class stood quietly as Lila slipped out of the cafe, running to the bathroom to find a certain noir-ette. Alya was the first to pipe up. “Why should we believe you?” she asked, her voice shaking with uncertainty. “You’ve bullied us for years!” 

Chloe huffed. “True, I did bully you all for years, but at least I was straightforward with people! Liela over here is tricking you all, and the fact that you betrayed the girl who has bent over backwards for you because of some blatant lies show your true colors.” Chloe looked at Alya, who was paling by the second. “Sure I would expect this from my friends, but I’m sure Marinette didn’t expect this from hers.” Now, the entire class seemed to be paling, as Chloe stood smuggly in the center of the cafeteria. “So,” Chloe said as everyone stopped their pity parties to look up at her. “I may be a bitch, but I’m sure as hell that I’m better than you, and so, before the nicest person we know gets akumatized, I’m going to go help her grow a backbone.” 

As Chloe left the lunchroom, the class stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. “She’s right.” a voice in the back said, ending the awkward silence. The class turned to face Max, their resident genius, who had been the one to speak up. Mylene looked at him in confusion. “Who’s right, Max?” Max looked up at her before answering. “Chloe.” The teens just stood there as Max continued. “Lila’s lies are obvious. Take the napkin for example.” Max went to the table to grab the napkin Lila had dropped on the table. “This could not have gouged my eye out. It is relatively harmless, and even if it had hit near my eyes it would have bounced off of my glasses.” The crowd shifted nervously as Max went over his analysis. “Even then, Marinette did not throw the napkin to harm me, she threw it simply to prove a point. Lila is a liar.” 

Alya looked up in horror. “What have we done?”


	3. How Pitiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari gets threatened in the bathroom, all her negative emotions overpowering her once more while two blondes bump into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really excited about Chloe's redemption and I really wish that we could see more of the Queens soft side on the show!

Marinette ran to the bathroom, tears falling down her cheeks as she locked herself in a bathroom stall. Suddenly, a small red creature was nuzzling against her cheek. “Don’t be sad Marinette.” Tikki said as she snuggled closer to her chosen. Marinette sniffled as she looked at her kwami, her eyes already red and puffy. She wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve, looking up at Tikki with watery eyes. Tikki felt as though she was going to explode with anger. No one made her chosen cry! Later in class she would have to ask Plagg to give Lila a little bit of bad luck. 

Suddenly the bathroom doors flew open. TIkki flew back into her chosens purse before Marinette opened the stall doors. Standing in front of her was Lila, who wasn’t even bothering with the nice facade anymore. “Aw look!” Lila said, pointing at Marinette. “Your crying! How pitiful!” Mari rubbed her eyes and regained her composure. “Why are you lying, Lila?” she asked, looking at the girl with a mixture of annoyance and disgust. Lila sneered. “I only tell the people what they want to hear. Why do they think they turned on you so quickly? They would rather hear a glorious fantasy instead of the cold hard truth.” 

Marinette stared in shock at the girl before her. “Face it,” Lila said, taking a step closer to Mari. “You can’t compete with me.” Lila took another step closer. “Your a joke, not even your own friends would stick up for you.” She took another step. Now Marinette’s back was pressed against the bathroom wall, her bluebell eyes wide with fear. “The only reason they were your friends was so they could use you. Who could ever be friends with a pathetic nobody like you?” With those last words, Lila turned around and left, leaving Marinette a sobbing mess on the bathroom floor.

In the hallways, Chloe found herself looking for Marinette. She didn’t care for the girl, not at all! But after she had stood up to Chloe’s mom and had thrown her a party, it was the least Chloe could do. Besides, though Marinette could be a pain sometimes, she didn’t deserve what happened to her. If we’re being honest though, becoming Queen Bee also helped Chloe realize that being good was better than being mean. As Chloe was wandered the halls, lost in thought, she ran into a certain blonde hair boy. 

Before she could fall to the ground, he caught her. “Are you alright Chloe?” Adrien asked, helping her stand up right. Chloe brushed off her shirt. “Of course Adrikins, but now’s not the time to chat, I need to find Marinette.” The model looked down at Choe in confusion. “Why do you need to find Marinette?” he asked, concerned that Chloe was up to no good. Chloe sighed before explaining everything that had happened, from Lila’s obvious lie to her walking out of the cafe. By the end of her story, Adrien was positively furious. Marinette was the kindest person he knew, and to think that the people she considered her friends to do something like that was despicable.

Adrien looked at Chloe, his eyes burning with rage, “Let’s go find Mari.” Before the two blondes could go rush to find the noir-ette however, Adrien grabbed Chloe’s shoulder, causing her to spin to face him. “What is it Adrikins?” Chloe asked as the models features began to soften. He smiled at her. “I just wanted to say how proud I am of you Chloe.” The mayor’s daughter grinned up at her childhood friend. Yep, being good was way better than being mean.


	4. Rise of the Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Adrien finally find Marinette, but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Marinette fighting against the akuma's control. Next we find out how Adrien and CHloe react to everything.

Chloe and Adrien were running down the halls when they ran into Lila, who was looking way to pleased with herself. Chloe growled. “What have you done?” Lila’s eyes narrowed before she looked up at Adrien with an innocent expression etched across her face. “Adrien, Chloe is being so mean to me! I have no idea what she’s talking about!” As the girl draped herself on top of him, Adrien pushed her off and glared at Lila. “I know your lying Lila. There’s no need to pretend anymore.” Lila looked at the two teens and snarled, her face contorting in rage. “Fine, you found out I’m lying. So what? You two can’t do anything about it, just like that baker girl couldn’t.”

Chloe looked at the girl dead in the eyes, her own as cold as ice. “Where is Marinette?” Lila scoffed. “That pathetic excuse of a girl? She’s sobbing her eyes out in the bathroom. Such a piti-” Before Lila could finish her sentence, Chloe slapped her, a stunned Adrien silently cheering her on. Chloe glared down at her. “Marinette may be a pain sometimes, but she is a better person then you could ever be.” 

As Lila sat on the floor in shock, the two blondes ran for the girls bathroom, hoping they weren’t too late. Once they were outside, Adrien grabbed Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe turned and looked at him expectantly. He gulped. “Chlo, I don’t think I should go in there.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Adrikins it doesn’t matter. Marinette needs us.” Although he looked hesitant, he nodded and entered the girls bathroom with Chloe. 

In the middle of the floor curled up in a ball, Marinette sat sobbing, her eyes red and puffy, rimming with tears. She looked up, her eyes so heartbroken and sad that Chloe felt as though she would cry at any moment. As Chloe stood there, unsure of what to do, Adrien moved past her and enveloped Mari in a hug. “I’m so sorry.” he muttered into her ear, making her cry a little harder. Neither of them noticed the black butterfly creeping behind them. 

When Chloe saw the akuma approach her heart dropped. “Marinette, Adrien, Watch out!” Both teens turned and saw the akuma at the same time. Marinette’s hand went towards her earrings, and right before the akuma reached her, she threw them across the room, gasping as the buttefly was absorbed into the lucky charm Adrien gave her. As the outline of a purple butterfly glowed on Marinette’s face a small red creature zipped out of her purse, its expression pained and worried. “Marinette!” 

Chloe and Adrien were stunned. The little kwami turned to face the two teens, desperation in her eyes. “Quick!” she cried. “Take the earrings and lets get out of here before Hawkmoth takes control of her!” Chloe went to retrieve the earrings, her mind still processing what was going on. “Y-Your Ladybugs kwami.” she said as she helped Adrien to his feet. The kwami looked at her sadly. “Yes, yes I am.” Chloe, Adrien, and the kwami ran out of the bathroom in a hurry, Adrien looking back to glance at his lady one last time before rushing out the door as Papillion tried to bargain with his newest victim. 'It's okay, Agreste,' he thought. 'We're going to get her back.'

Hawkmoth smiled as the akuma took control of the girl. “Aren’t you tired of your friends using you? They don’t need you, they use you! Now it’s your turn to get revenge! Marionette, I give you the power to use those around you to your whim. In return, I ask for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. Do we have a deal?” Marinette shook her head frantically. “No! You don’t help anyone! All you do is lie and manipulate!” Hawkmoth growled. “Are you refusing me?!” Marinette clutched her head. “Y-Yes! I mean no! Ahhh!” Hawkmoth laughed. “I can make all your pain go away. Just say yes Marinette. Do we have a deal?” Marinette grit her teeth as she tried to fight his control, but he was to strong. She opened her eyes. “Yes, Papillion.” Suddenly a cloud of black engulfed her, and she was no longer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she was The Marionette.


	5. Scarlet Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds out a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to incorporate some of the Scarlet Lady AU because i really enjoy it!

Chloe, Adrien and the kwami ran into the nearest empty classroom frantically. Once they were sure they were safe, Chloe and Adrien turned to the kwami. It sighed, looking at the two teens. “We need to help Marinette!” The blondes looked at eachother. “How are we supposed to do that?!” Chloe asked, waving her arms in the air. “Without Ladybug, there’s no one to de-evilize the akuma!” The kwami sighed. “I know. That’s why, Chloe Bourgeois, you will now temporarily become Ladybug, defender of Paris!” 

Chloe looked at the kwami, wide-eyed. “You want me to be Ladybug?! Why?” The kwami giggled. “Chloe, though you may pretend like your not, you truly are a kind person with a kind soul. I’m sure Pollen wouldn’t mind me borrowing her chosen for a little while!” Chloe looked like she was going to cry at the kwamis kind words, pulling it into a hug. “Thank you, um…” The kwami giggled. “My name is Tikki.” Chloe nodded. “Okay Tikki, how are we going to save Marinette?” Tikki looked at Adrien and Chloe. “Together of course!” Chloe looked skeptically at Tikki before turning to face Adrien. “Adrikins, what does she men together? Ladybug defeats akumas with Chat…”

Chloe’s eyes widened again as Adrien chuckled sheepishly. “Um, surprise?” Chloe gaped at him as a small black kwami came out of his shirt pocket. “SUGARCUBE!” the kwami exclaimed as he rushed towards Tikki. “PLAGG!” As the two embraced Chloe turned to Adrien. “Your that mangy cat!” she exclaimed. Adrien laughed. “The one and only, Queenie.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Does Marinette know?” she asked, eyeing the model like she was hallucinating him( and given the current events, she might have ). He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, no.” 

Chloe slapped her hand to her face. ‘This is going to be entertaining to watch when she finds out,’ Chloe mused, recalling Marinette’s obvious crush. “Whatever, let’s go save the love of your life.” Adrien visibly reddened and Chloe smirked. She turned to Tikki. “Okay, what do I need to know?” she asked. As the kwami told her how to use her powers, Adrien conversed with Plagg. “Plagg! What if she doesn’t like Adrien? I mean, she’s always stammering around me and I seem to make her nervous, what if she hates me!” As the boy continued to ramble, the small deity rolled his eyes.   
A blinding pink light from the other side of the room caused Adrien to pause. Chloe’s Ladybug outfit was nothing like Marinette’s. While Mari’s suit was simple, Chloe’s screamed attention. Chloe wore a red and black speckled corset with skin tight spandex bottoms adorned with Ladybugs signature dots and a thin, black layer of mesh. Her back, for the most part, was exposed, thing lace criss-crossing to form a bow at her hip, where her yoyo also sat, ready for use. Her normal ponytail was still there, but just like cats ears, she had two small red antennae, and her face was covered with Ladybugs mask.

Chloe twirled around, admiring her outfit. Once she was done, she turned to Adrien. “Come one, suit up. We have a friend to save.” Adrien grinned at Chloe, pride collecting in his chest. “Plagg, claws out!” Chloe looked amused as she saw Adrien’s transformation, her friend always did have a thing for being dramatic. And suddenly, instead of Adrien and Chloe in the classroom, there stood two heroes of Paris. Chat turned to Chloe. “What should I call you?” he asked, a teasing grin on his face. Chloe thought for a moment. “Call me…” she paused. “Call me Scarlet Lady.” Chat laughed. “Alright, Scar. Let’s save my lady!” And with that, the two left the classroom.


	6. You are not Rena Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Scarlet Lady rush to the cafeteria in an attempt to find the akuma before she can cause any damage. What happens when Lila shows up and claims to be the fox hero? Will other identitites be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying this work and I'm so glad that it has received so much recognition in the little time it has been posted! Thanks so much for your support, it means the world to me!

While Adrien and Chloe transformed, so did the Marionette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a weak and pathetic girl, was now gone! Instead, the Marionette stood in her place, a creepy shell of who Marinette once was. Her skin had turned a pale and pasty blue, and her well known pig tails were now put into a tight bun, small pieces of hair however still curling around her face. She wore a pink dress with a white corset, which sat over a black one-suit. Pieces of pink cloth were wrapped around her arms, and a small piece of fabric was place over her eyes. She rose from the floor, strings like that from a marionette attached to her limbs. She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile into the nearest mirror, admiring herself before she left the bathroom. They would pay for using her! 

Meanwhile, Scarlet Lady and Chat Noir rushed into the cafe. Chat looked around the room frantically. “Is Marinette in here?” The class shook off their initial shock and shook their heads. “No,” Nino said, standing defensively beside his sniffling girlfriend. “What happened? Is Marinette okay?” Chloe scoffed. “Of course not! She got akumatized, you dimwits.” Chat looked at Scar. “Chlo, they didn’t mean to.” The class looked with recognition at Scarlet Lady. “Chloe?!” Alya exclaimed. Scarlet Lady looked at Alya with disdain. “Yes?” 

The class shifted nervously. “What happened to Ladybug?!” Rose asked, fearful that the kindest person she knew was akumatized. Chloe looked at Chat. “Um, well, you see…” Chat stepped in. “My Lady has been hit by the akuma. Chloe is temporarily taking her place since we can trust her.” Just then, Lila entered the cafe, and when she saw the two heroes, she laughed. Chloe turned to face Liela and gave her the most cold hearted death glare she could muster. “What’s so funny, Liarla?” Lila stopped laughing and returned Chloe’s glare. “Nothing,” she replied, a smirk on her face. “Just that Ladybug would choose you to take her place. You know, Ladybug and I are best friends, that’s why she gave me the fox miraculous!” 

Nino and Alya looked at each other in shock, Lila was not Rena Rouge! “That’s not true!” Nino cried out. “Ya, you can’t be Rena Rouge!” Alya said, backing up her boyfriend. Lila looked at them with a smug look on her face. “Ya?” she asked, taking a step towards the couple. “And what evidence do you have against me? You know, I heard you tell Marinette earlier that good journalists always check their sources. So, where’s your proof?” As the class looked uncertainty towards the dispute before them, Chat and Scar both looked at each other before they both doubled over laughing. 

Lila glared at the two heroes as they clutched their stomachs. “What?” Lila asked in annoyance. They both looked at her with disgust. “You are not Rena Rouge.” Chat said as coldly as he could. Lila scoffed. “How would you know? You don’t even know who Ladybug is! Your just her stupid, mangy sidekick!” Chat looked at her with hatred in his eyes. “Your wrong. I do know who she is. And I know that she would never choose someone as vile and wicked as you.” 

A silent ‘ooooh’ echoed throughout the cafe as Lila stood there dumbfounded. “Why you-” Before she could finish the rest of her sentence, an explosion came from the front of the cafe. Once the dust settled, the class looked up to find Marinette, or the akuma standing there. “M-Marinette?” Alya asked, her voice shaking. The akuma’s head turned to face her direction. “Marinette is no more!” The akuma screamed, her mouth not moving as she spoke, her twisted smile seemingly glued to her face. “I am the Marionette, and you will pay for what you’ve done!”


	7. Some Identities Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Scarlet Lady have a brief encounter with the Marionette. After the akuma flees, some shocking discoveries are made and Adrien copes with the fact that apparently all his friend are super heroes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner! I've been so caught up in school and sports that I haven't been able to post as much as I want to. Here's a little longer chapter to make up for it! Remember that I will try to post as much as I can! Enjoy!

As soon as Marionette finished, the strings that were attached to her arms shot forward and grabbed Lila. Marionette growled as the girl squirmed and writhed in terror as she got closer to the akuma. Before the compulsive liar could reach the Marionette however, a silver baton shot out and hit the strings, dropping Lila in the process. “Sorry Purrincess,” Chat chided as the baton returned to his hand. “She may be a pain, but that doesn’t mean you can hurt her.”

Marionette growled, her terrifying smile turning to a grimace as Lila ran out of the cafe in terror, like much of the class had done, well, all except for Alya and Nino. “Oh just you wait, Kitty Cat. You’ll get your turn soon enough!” Chloe scoffed. “As if, Dupain-Cheng. You couldn’t hurt him if you tried!” Marionette’s gaze traveled to where the voice came from, her eyes narrowing as she spotted Scarlet Lady. “Who’s this!” she shouted, her face contorting in rage. “First my friends replace me, and now you do too!” At her latest outburst the akuma dropped to her knees while her strings circled menacingly around her.

When she looked up, her eyes were streaked with tears, however, her tears were as black as a starless night. She looked at Chat, her eyes so desperate and sad that his heart broke. “I-” she started, standing up as her knees wobbled underneath her. “I thought you loved me!” Her strings were sent forward to attack Chat, he closing his eyes as he refused to hurt his lady while Scarlet Lady cried out in dismay for her partner. “Chat!” However, mere inches before the strings could reach him, they froze in mid air. The heroine opened his eyes and looked at the akuma who seemed to be shaking from head to toe.

As his eyes met hers, through the thin gauze that covered them, he caught a slight glimpse of the girl he loved hiding in the shadows, fighting back. “Help me,” a mere whisper came from the akuma, shocking the four children that were left in the cafe. But, just as quickly as it came, the Marionette returned. “Ah! Get out of my head! I am the Marionette! You are nothing! A weak, pathetic, useless girl!” Chat looked in dismay as the love of his life began clawing at her face, a desperate attempt made by the akuma to rid itself from Marinette. 

“No!” he cried, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “You are amazing and beautiful, Marinette! We need you! I-I need you!” The akuma looked at Chat with a stunned expression on its face before it scrunched up with anger. “Enough!” Suddenly, the outline of a purple butterfly surrounded Marionette’s eyes. She smiled, a devilish smile. “Yes, Papillion!” Once the butterfly vanished, she turned to face Chat and Scar. “Sorry, but I really must go. See you later, Kitty.” And with one last look to the two heroines, she leapt out one of the open windows, vanishing from sight.

As soon as he was gone, Chat dropped to his knees, releasing his own transformation, letting his tears fall as he stared at where his lady had just stood. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Chloe, who had also released her transformation. “It’s okay,” she soothed. “We’ll save her.” Adrien stood up and wrapped his arms around his childhood friend, who hugged him just as tightly back. A small cough caught their attention and they both turned to the source of the noise, the small, black kwami of destruction. “Sorry to stop your little moment,” Plagg said. “But, um, look behind you.” The two teens turned around in confusion before they spotted what Plagg was talking about.

Standing behind them were Alya and Nino, who were both gaping at the two as if they had grown two heads. “Y-Your Chat Noir?!” Alya asked, incredulous at how she had failed to recognize it sooner. “Dude,” Nino said, looking at his best friend like he was some sort of alien. “My. Mind. Is. Blown.” he continued, making the motion with his hands. Alya pointed at Plagg and Tikki, who were both hovering close to each other with knowing smiles. “Are those your kwami’s?” she asked, amazed by the information she was finding out. 

“Ya, they are. Actually- wait a minute!” Adrien stopped his rambling about Plagg and Tikki, instead turning towards Alya. “How do you know what what a kwami is?!” Alya and Nino laughed nervously. “Kwami? What’s a kwami?” Nino asked with a fake chuckle as he started to nervously sweat. “Their totally no the awesome creatures that grant you guys powers!” Nino added, his eyes widening when he realized what he said. Alya took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Good job, Nino.” Nino looked flustered as he stared down at his girlfriend. “Sorry.” he muttered sheepishly. 

Adrien looked at the two of them with shock. “Wait, how do you both know what a kwami is?!” Chloe facepalmed. “Adrikins, you sweet, oblvious child. They’re obviously Rena Rouge and Carapace.” Adrien gaped at Chloe as he processed what she just said. Alya looked at Chloe, intrigued. “How’d you figure it out?” she asked. The blonde scoffed before answering. “I had my suspicions. Today just proved it.” The couple looked shocked as the mayor’s daughter flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

“B-but how?” Adrien asked, still confused that all of his friend appeared to be superheros. Chloe laughed. “Adriekins, no wonder you didn’t figure out that Marinette was Ladybug all along!” The three other teens looked at Chloe in shock: two of them because they were just learning this information and the other because his friend has just revealed the love of his life's secret identity. “Chloe!” Adrien and Tikki both shouted in dismay. “What?” Chloe asked. “They were bound to find out sooner or later!” Tikki sighed as she floated up to her temporary chosen. “Yes, but it’s Marinette’s choice if she wants to tell other people!” Chloe scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Whatever.” 

Tikki floated to the middle of the group. “Well, the more the merrier! We’re going to need all the help we can get if were going to fight Mari!” Nino raised his hand nervously, unsure of how to address the kwami. Tikki turned to him and nodded her head in his direction for him to continue. “Well, um, we don’t exactly have our miraculous at the moment dude, I mean, sorry I don’t know your name!” Alya grasped Nino’s sweaty palm firmly. “Yeah!” she piped in. “Ladybug takes back our miraculous after each battle!” Plagg laughed from where he had been floating in the corner of the room, eating his delicious Camembert from Adrien’s shirt pocket. 

“Don’t worry about that!” he assured the troubled teens. “My Sugarcubes got it covered.” he added with a wink. Tikki blushed porfusely at Plaggs antics, making a mental note that she would kill that black cat later. After she regained her composure (the heroes noticing with smirks on their faces much to her dismay), she turned to the group. “I know where to go. We need to find Master Fu!”


	8. The Battle of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Marinette's point of view with the events of the last chapter. What did Papillion say to Marionette? Nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thx so much for your support, it really means a lot to me! I'll be posting another chapter soon.

In Marinette’s Mind:

When Marinette awoke she was frightened. She found herself sitting in a dark room of sorts, completely and utterly alone. Worst of all, Marinette felt as though her head were being hit repeatedly with a rock, pain erupting in her skull. Why did she have such a terrible headache? “Oh, I can answer your question.” a creepy feminine voice chided from inside her mind. Marinette stood up abruptly, searching through the darkness to find the person who had said that. “Hello?” she called out, cupping her hands over her mouth so her voice could be heard clearer. “Who’s there?”

A bone chilling laugh echoed around her, making Mari’s blood run cold. “You don’t remember?” the voice asked, laughing a dark and evil laugh. Marinette shook her head, confused. “No. W-What happened?” she asked, terrified by what she might find out. The last thing she remembered she had been in the girls bathroom when…

“You got it!” the voice boomed, way to cheerful. “You’re an akuma now!” Marinette’s eyes widened in horror, her hands flying to her ears, grasping at nothing as her earrings were gone. “Looking for your earrings?” the voice asked, sickeningly sweet. “So am I.” Suddenly, a small light flickered into existence. Standing underneath it was no doubt her akumatized self. If she was being honest, her costume was better than those of past akuma’s. She was wearing a pink dress with a white corset, laying over a black one suit. Her pale skin was turned a pasty blue, and wrapped around her arms along with strings, while a thin piece of see through cloth sat over her eyes. Her hair had been placed in a tight bun, and little wringlets of curls hung around her heart shaped face. If it had been any other day, Marinette might have admired the outfit, but now was not the time. “Oh, you like it!” her akumatized self exclaimed, seemingly reading her thoughts as she twirled around in a circle to showcase the suit. “Designed it myself!” the akuma said proudly.

A far off scream made the akuma snap it’s head in that direction. “W-What was t-that?” Mari asked, her voice shaking with fear. “Oh, that?” her akumatized self asked, way to innocently. “That’s me terrorizing your friends. See?” Suddenly a window appeared in the middle of the room. As Marinette inched closer, she could see a heartbroken Chat Noir and some Ladybug look-alike, which she figured was Chloe. However, when her akumatized self caught sight of Chloe, she fell to the ground screaming like a wild banshee. 

“I,” the akuma said, stumbling to her knees, black tears dripping down her face. “I thought you loved me!” Suddenly the limp strings that had been hanging from the akuma’s arms springed to life, lurching forward to attack Chat. “No!” Marinette cried out, lunging for her evil self. As her body connected with the akuma, the strings stopped in mid air. Marinette looked up dazed as she saw that the strings in the window had stopped too. As Marinette struggled to stand, her akumatized self lunged for her, wrapping the strings around her throat. Pulling her closer, the akuma’s face grimace. “You’ll pay for that!” she growled into Mari’s ear. 

As soon as she was close enough, however, Marinette landed a kick to the akuma’s stomach, and was immediately dropped to the ground. As the akuma lay on the ground, clutching their stomach in pain, Mari limped towards the window, and looked into Chats eyes. “Help me,” she whispered, and as his eyes widened, she realized that her body had said that aloud. Before she could continue her sentence however, she was knocked down by the akuma. “Ah, get out of my head!” the akuma cried, clutching her head desperately. “I am the Marionette! You are nothing!” the akuma, Marionette shouted, glaring down at Mari. “You are a weak,” she kicked Mari in the side “pathetic,” picked her up and slapped her to the ground “useless girl!” 

Marinette tried to get up, but she couldn’t. Marionette’s venomous words echoed around what she presumed was her mind, and as much as she tried to believe they were not, she knew they were true. “No!” Marinette picked her head up to look at the window, and so did Marionette’s, their gazes traveling to find Chat with tears in his eyes. “You are amazing and beautiful, Marinette!” Mari smiled at the kind words of her partner, rising to her knees. “We need you!” Marionette looked in dismay as Marinette began to stand. “I-I need you!” Both girls looked up in shock, and stared at the black clad hero. Marionette growled, low and menacing. 

“Enough!” she shouted, sending a black wave of evil energy in Marinette's direction. As the wave hit Marinette, all her happy feelings seemed to be leached from her soul, leaving her a sobbing mess on the floor. “No,” she whimpered. Marionette looked delighted at Marinette’s dreadful state. “That’s better.” she hummed. Suddenly, the outline of a purple butterfly flashed outside the window, and a gruff male voice spoke in both girls ears. “Marionette, leave that school at once! It seems that Chat Noir is attached to your host. If your going to get his miraculous, you know what you need to do.” Marionette smiled a devil's smile, as she looked at Mari to Chat. “Yes, Papillion.” 

As soon as the butterfly was gone, Marionette looked at Chat, and so did the body, which seemed to be in her control once more. “Sorry, but I really must go. See you later, Kitty.” And with that, the body they seemed to share leapt out of the window, and Marinette knew, the worst was yet to come.


	9. Master Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group runs to Master Fu, and the kwami's reunite! Whats happening to Tikki?

After they left the school, the group of teens followed Tikki’s instructions until they reached a small Chinese shop. Alya looked at the door and then to the kwami skeptically. “Are you sure this is the place?” she asked, readjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose. “Yes!” the kwami said as she peeked out from behind Chloe’s sunglasses, her temporary hiding spot. “I’m sure Master Fu’s in there!” Nino shrugged his shoulders. “It’s worth a shot.” 

Before they could knock, however, a small old man opened the door. “Master!” Adrien cried, giving the old man a hug. “Adrien! Nice to see you again.” Adrien’s face fell as he pulled back. “Master, it- we need to-” The old man held up his hand, signaling for Adrien to quiet down. “Yes, yes. Come inside.” As soon as the group of teens shuffled inside and the door was closed, a small green kwami came out from his hiding spot and zipped over to Nino. “Nino!” the turtle kwami cried, nuzzling up against the boys face. “Wayzz!” Nino cried back, and suddenly the two were performing their amazingly intricate hand shake. 

Alya chuckled and shook her head as she saw her boyfriend with his kwami, she herself yearning to see her own small companion. Chloe rolled her eyes fondly. “This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” she muttered under her breath, and yet, her normally stone cold heart thawed a little. “Master,” Adrien started again as the old man poured himself a cup of tea. “Marinette’s been akumatized!” Master Fu dropped the cup he had been holding, and the rest of the group watched as it hit the floor, and shattered into tiny glass shards. Plagg and Wayzz both stared mournfully at Tikki, who couldn’t hide her emotions anymore, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

Fu turned to face Adrien with wide eyes. “Marinette’s been akumatized!” he exclaimed, rushing over to Adrien and gripping both of his shoulders. “I-I’m sorry Master!” Tikki said, flying over to the old man crying. “I c-couldn’t stop it! A-And now, I fear it’s too l-late!” The other two kwami’s rushed to their sobbing companion, offering what little support they could give. The shocked group of teenagers turned to Fu. “W-What do you mean we might be ‘too late’?” Alya asked, fear laced in her voice. Master Fu turned to face Alya, tears brimming in his eyes. “I-” he began, before being interrupted by Wayzz. “Master, don’t you think it would be easier to explain if all of us were present?” the turtle kwami asked. Fu sighed, as he turned towards the music box. “Yes, of course.”

As Fu walked towards the music box, Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Has he lost it?” she asked, trying to ease some of the tension in the room, earning a mere shoulder shrug from Nino. Suddenly the music box started to convert in a large box like that they received their miraculous in. Alya quickly pulled her phone out of her back pocket, temporarily forgetting about what was going on in the world around her. “Um, what are you doing?” Chloe asked, pointing at the reporters phone. Alya rolled her eyes. “I’m getting video footage for the Ladyblog, obviously!” she exclaimed, turning her attention back to the screen. Suddenly the phone was snatched from her hands, and Alya turned angrily to find the teen model holding her phone, a small smirk on his face, revealing a little bit of his Chat Noir side. “Agreste, I swear, if you don’t give me my phone I’m going to-” a blinding light from the music box caught their attention. “Shit!” Alya swore as she lunged for her phone. 

Before she could reach Adrien however, her boyfriend pulled her back. “Babe, it’s not like you can post it anyway!” Alya’s eyes widened for a second before she realized why. “Oh, yeah.” she sighed, as Adrien handed her her phone back. Chloe scoffed. “And why can’t she post her ridiculous video again?” Adrien looked at Chloe with wide eyes. “Um, Chlo, our secret identities.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “I don’t see why they need to be secret, Adrikins! All of Paris knows my secret identity, and everyone simply adores me!” Alya laughed. “What?” Chloe asked. “N-Nothing!” Alya laughed out. Chloe stood smuggly. “That’s what I thought.”

The three kwamis already in the room smiled fondly at the group of teens, and Tikki’s sobs turned to sniffles. “It’s okay, Tikki.” Wayzz assured, whispering so the teens couldn’t hear, patting the Ladybug kwami on the back. “Yeah, Sugarcube!” Plagg chided, hugging Tikki tightly. “We’ll save your chosen!” Tikki sighed, as her body shook, but not from sobs. “We can only hope it’s n-not too late.” 

Everyone turned their attention back to the music box, which revealed itself to hold the rest of the miraculous. Nino peered into the box. “Wow, dude.” he said, as he looked in awe at the fox and bee miraculous. Suddenly he was pushed aside as Chloe and Alya rushed to the box, grabbing their miraculous. A mixture of blinding orange and yellow filled the room, and suddenly to other two kwami appeared. “Alya!” “Majesty!” Trixx and Pollen rushed to their chosen, nuzzling against their faces. “Trixx!” Alya exclaimed, holding onto her kwami for dear life. “Oh, I missed you so much!” Trixx laughed. “So did I!” the tiny fox exclaimed. “Oh Pollen,” Chloe said tears in her eyes as she reunited with her own kwami. “I’ve missed you! Everyone’s been utterly ridiculous!” Pollen laughed, and let out a happy buzz. “I’ve missed you as well, my Queen!” 

Adrien and Nino both looked at the two girls with a look of happiness on their faces, temporarily forgetting about the looming presence of Marinette’s akumatization. Master Fu cleared his throat from the back of the room, and suddenly everyone was brought to the task at hand. As the group turned to face Master Fu, however, the red and black speckled kwami fell to the ground. “Tikki!” the other four kwami cried, rushing to their fallen friends side. “M-Mar-rinet-tte…” Tikki whimpered, as her body began to shake and began to turn black. “Master!” Adrien cried. “What’s happening to her?” Fu shook his head sadly. “It’s Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What's happening to Tikki? Is Marinette okay?


	10. What it Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds out what's happening to Tikki, and how it connects to Marinette. Will cleansing Mari's akuma come with a steep price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a little while! Enjoy this chapter!

The teenagers looked in shock at the old man. “W-What do you mean it’s Marinette?” Adrien asked, fear in his eyes. Fu sighed, and Wayzz flew over to his old master. “You see, Hawkmoth is powerful, and not even Ladybug can withstand his power.” Wayzz said, as he floated behind Fu. “However,” Trixx said as she placed Tikki’s head in her small lap. “Since she is the miraculous holder of the kwami of creation, she has the ability to fight back.” The teens looked at the fox kwami with curiosity. “How?” Alya asked. “Yeah!” Chloe chided. “Most of us have gotten akumatized by those stupid butterflies and we didn’t fight back!”

“Yes, my Queen. However, you are not miraculous holders of the kwami of creation or destruction, so you are more vulnerable than Marinette or Adrien!” Pollen buzzed, zipping frantically around Tikki and Trixx’s heads. “And why does that make them so special?” Chloe asked with her hands on her hips. Plagg sighed, with an annoyed expression on his face. “The powers of creation and destruction are more powerful than the other miraculous. Because of this, we are able to give more of our energy to our chosen in and out of costume.” 

“Um, then what’s happening to Tikki?” Nino asked, removing his signature red cap from his head as he rubbed the back of his neck, puzzled. “Well, you see,” said Wayzz. “Giving our energy to our miraculous holder in general depletes our energy source. However, it’s more so when our chosen are out of costume. But Tikki is not only giving her energy to Marinette, she’s giving Mari her own strength to help fight against the akuma!” Alya pointed to Tikki, who’s small body was slowly turning pitch black. “And her turning black means?” 

Master Fu knelt next to the red and black kwami, and cupped her in his hands. As he did so, a single tear rolled down her cheek. “It means,” he said as he placed Tikki down on a small floor pillow. “That even with Tikki’s help, she is still losing to her inner darkness. And, as Marinette becomes more corrupted…” A small sob brought everyone’s attention to the kwami of destruction. “So does my Sugarcube.” Plagg finished, mournfully. 

“C-Can we still use the Ladybug miraculous?” Alya asked, her normally confident and strong voice wavering as Chloe removed the earrings and handed them over to Master Fu. “No.” Fu answered, as he lay the miraculous next to it’s kwami. “Using the Ladybug miraculous when Tikki is in this condition could lead to fatal results.” Adrien began pacing around the room, grasping his head in his hands as he did so. “Then how are we going to cleanse the akuma?” he asked. “Yeah!” Chloe scoffed. “It’s a well known fact that only Ladybug can cleanse the akuma!” Master Fu and the kwami’s shared a knowing look. “We all saw that, right?” Nino asked, earning nods from the other teens.

“Master?” Adrien asked, approaching the man. Fu sighed. “Well, there is another way.” Nino laughed in ignorant relief. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go save Mari!” Chloe looked at the man skeptically. She had grown up around politicians, her daddy was the mayor afterall. She always knew when something was up, and right now, she could tell that Fu wasn’t telling them something. “No!” she said as she took a step closer to the old man. “He’s not telling us something.” Adrien sighed. “Chlo, I’m sure it’s nothing. Right, Master?” Adrien asked as he turned towards Fu.

Fu sighed. “I’m afraid Chloe’s right, Adrien. There is something I must tell you.” Master Fu sighed as he looked at the hopeful teenagers. “If you combine all of your powers together, you four would be able to create a substitute to cleanse the akuma.” Before the teens could celebrate, Fu continued. “However, there’s a catch. You see, because you are using Chat Noir’s Cataclysm, it has the power to destroy, not cleanse.” The group looked expectantly at Master Fu, frowns etched on their faces. “Master, what does that mean?” Alya asked.

“I-It means.” The group turned to look at a shaking Tikki barely hovering in the air, half of her body claimed by the darkness. “That y-you might k-kill Mari in t-the process.”


	11. In time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns about past Ladybugs who have also been corrupted by Hawkmoth, and how Marinette has very little time left. Will Adrien be able to save the love of his life before she's lost to him forever? Or will she die at Hawkmoths hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner! It's been a hectic week and some personal stuff came up! Enjoy this chapter!

“WHAT?!” Adrien shouted, a deafening roar compared to the previous silence. Fu flinched at the young boys outburst and looked at the red kwami with worry. “Tikki, you must rest. Your using enough energy as it is!” Tikki looked at the old master with a look of defiance. “I will not let my chosen be harmed.” she said with a definite attitude. Tikki looked at Adrien and her big blue eyes softened. “We will not let my chosen be harmed.” 

The other kwamis buzzed around nervously near their friend. “But Tikki!” Pollen said with a buzz. “We may already be too late!” Tikki growled and her face scrunched up in anger and grief. “Don’t you think I know that?!” she cried out, her body shaking as it descended to the ground. “I know it might be too late.” she sobbed. “But I will not lose another Ladybug!” The group of teenagers that had gathered near Tikki looked at eachother with concern. “What do you mean you won’t lose another Ladybug?” Alya asked with worry. 

The kwamis all exchanged glances before Plagg spoke up. “You see, in our many eons of existence, we have seen chosens corrupt and broken.” Plagg began, wringing his hands nervously. “Most of the time it was m-my kit-tens that Hawkmoth has dest-troyed.” Plagg said, stumbling on his words as few traitorous tears slid down his cheeks, and he bowed his head low. Adrien yearned to comfort his kwami, yet he held back and let the kwami mourn respectfully. 

Plagg sighed and wiped his tears away, glaring at the dampness under his eyes as he recalled previous Chat Noirs, whose bodies, hearts, and minds had all been corrupted by Hawkmoths evil energy. He knew what Tikki was going through, and he admits, he liked this Ladybug. She was a perfect match for his kit, and Plagg only wished that this kid could have a bit of good luck. 

“However,” Plagg continued, once again meeting everyone’s eyes. “Once every million years or so, a Ladybug gets corrupt.” The group exchanged glances and silently urged the kwami of destruction to go on. “And, in one or more occurrences, betrayal has been a key factor in corrupt Ladybugs.” Alya and Nino hung their heads in shame, both knowing they were a crucial part of Marinette's akumatization. “Last time a Ladybug was akumatized, the Great Sphinx lost its nose!” Chloe scoffed. “Oh please,” Choe grumbled. “That is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” A soft grumble from Tikki turned everyone’s attention to her. “It’s true.” she ground out. Nino rubbed the back of his neck. “They sure don’t teach you about that in history class.” Alya glared up at her boyfriend, who could only gulp down the lump in his throat as he looked into his girlfriends normally warm and friendly eyes turn cold and deadly as they narrowed at him. “Sorry.” he muttered, and Alya’s face softened a bit. 

“What happens if we don’t reach her in time?” Adrien asked nervously, as he had overhear the kwamis earlier discussing about how they already may be too late. Tikki sighed. “I-If we don’t save her in time, she d-dies.” The group of heroes gasped, and Adrien let out a low and menacing growl. “If we deakumatize her she may die and if we can’t reach her she may die?!” Adrien roared, and everyone flinched as the boy punched the wall closest to him. Tikki floated up to the model and put her small hand on his cheek, her brilliant blue eyes meeting his green. 

“If we hurry, we can still use my powers,” she told him reassuringly, though it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself as well. “We still have hope.” Adrien smiled at the small kwami, but the knot in his stomach remained as he thought about losing Marinette. “Plagg, claws out!” Adrien shouted, and as the black kwami was sucked into his ring, a blinding green flash filled the room, and Chat Noir stood in the boys place, an almost feral glint in his eyes as he turned to his teammates. “Suit up!” he called out. The others gave a curt nod before they too transformed, and the Miracusquad began to leave the room, Tikki following behind. Before they could leave however, Fu grabbed Chat’s elbow, and turned the boy around to face him, getting the others attention. 

 

“Adrien,” Fu said, a hint of sadness in his voice. “If you do not reach Marinette in time, you must cleanse the akuma the other way. You can’t risk the rest of Paris!” Adrien growled and pulled his arm out of the old man’s grasp. Nothing was going to stop him from saving Marinette. Not now, not ever. As the team made their way to the streets of Paris, Fu called out one more time. “She would have wanted it that way!” Although the others were too far away to hear Fu’s shouts, Chat heard every word, thanks to his super hearing. He brushed the old man’s comment away, though he knew he would have to apologize to Fu later. He would reach Marinette in time.


	12. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette comes to a realization...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update earlier! I've been so busy with my personal life I forgot about this. Hope this chapter makes up for it! I'll be sure to post soon!

Marionette sighed as she swung her legs off the side of the Eiffel Tower, bored. She had originally meant to turn all of Paris into her puppets, like what she used to be as she bent over backward for her so called friends. But, for some reason, that lousy super villain Hawkmoth was stopping her from carrying out her evil deeds. She grumbled where she sat, arms crossing her chest, as a purple outline of a butterfly covered her face. “Be patient, Marionette.” Hawkmoth instructed with a firm tone, a smirk etched on his face, as if he could almost feel the miraculous in his grasp. “Once you bring the fall of Ladybug and Chat Noir and their miraculous are in my grasp, you can control all of of Paris, like your false friends controlled you!” 

Marionette rolled her eyes. “And how exactly am I supposed to do that?!” she snapped at the villian. “It’s not like I can get their miraculous if I’m just sitting here!” Hawkmoth growled. Never had one of his akumas dared talk back to him. He sighed and regained his composure. Marionette was key to getting Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous (in more ways than he knew). 

“Soon, Marionette. Once that alley cat comes to rescue you, Ladybug won’t be far behind, and then you can unleash your powers on them!” Marionette groaned. Of course she knew her civilian self was Ladybug, defender of Paris. However, knowledge is power, and as long as Hawkmoth didn’t know about her earrings, then she had some sort of leverage. “Whatever you say, my liege.” she grumbled as she curtsied in no particular direction. The clang of metal on metal behind her caused her to turn around, and the villainess found herself face to face with not one, not two, but four superheroes! 

‘This will be interesting,’ she thought with a smirk, as the small, insignificant part of Marinette lay on the ground, pale and unmoving as crimson blood dripped from gash on her head. Becoming an akuma was a battle of the mind, and in the state poor little Marinette had been when Marionette had arrived, defeating her was a piece of cake. Marionette was brought back to attention, and turned her steely gaze towards the heroes. “Marinette,” Chat began, taking a step forward. Marionette hissed and the ribbons surrounding her twirled around her like snakes, waiting to strike their prey. “I’m the Marionette!” she cried, and went into fighting stance. “And you shall pay for what happened to me!” She lunged at the heroes, fast and hard, taking some of the group of heroes by surprise as she began to block, punch, and kick at them with ease. 

As she landed a punch on Rena Rouge, the purple outline returned, and Marionette growled in annoyance as Hawkmoth once again took residence in her mind. “Use your powers!” Hawkmoth growled, hitting his cane on the ground in anger. Marionette rolled her eyes as she simultaneously did an aerial in the air while kicking Chat Noir in the gut, yelling back at the old man. “I’m handling it just fine! I don’t need my powers now!” Hawkmoth grow;ed. He had had enough with her. “You don’t want to use my powers, the ones I have bestowed upon you! Fine!” He pressed the top button of his cane and purple energy sizzled around the top.

Marionette barely had any time to process what Hawkmoth had just said before she was overcome by a shock of dark energy. She screamed an unearthly scream, falling to the ground clutching her head as she shook and screamed. “MARINETTE!” the heroes cried, rushing to her side. “I-I’m not-t M-Marin-nette!” she cried out weakly, sounding more like a whimper. Hawkmoth laughed in his lair. “Don’t you see, the only way to get want you want is my way!” Marionette whimpered, adn Chat Noir instinctively pulled her shaking bod close to his. “Please, Marinette,” he said, as she weakly looked up to him in annoyance. He bent down and whispered in her ear. “My lady,” causing her eyes to widen. “Come back to us! Don’t you see that Hawkmoth is the one controlling you?”

Marionette’s eyes widened as she realized what Chat had said. It was true. She was truly just a pawn in Hawkmoths grand scheme. Marionette looked back in her mind to the lifeless girl behind her, and a feeling of sorrow swept across her body. Hawkmoths diabolical laughter receded in her head as a single black tear rolled down her cheek. Chat Noir tentatively cupped her face in his hands. “My Lady?” he asked, loud enough for the entire group to hear. Rena Rouge and Carapace both gasped as they wrapped their minds around the fact that their best friend was the hero of Paris while Queen Bee simply rolled her eyes. 

Marionette pushed his gloved hand away. “She’s gone.” she whispered, and Chat’s hand recoiled like it had been burnt with acid. “N-No, it c-can’t be.” he said, a tremor to his voice. “NO!” he cried. “I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!” Marionette smiled sadly. “Y-You know,” she said, fighting of the shocks coursing through her body. “She truly did love you.” Now it was hat’s turn to cry as he looked with a painful expression at Marionette. “And I loved -- no! Love her!” he shouted. Marionette smiled sadly, and took his hand in hers. “I know.” she said. “And that’s w-why I must do this.” Chat’s face morphed from grief to confusion as he tilted his head to the side. Suddenly the ribbons that had been hanging limply near Marinette’s hand sprang to action and wrapped themselves around Chat’s, the teenage boy’s normally vibrant eyes turning glossy and he hung limp mid air in her control.

The other heroes leapt into action around her, getting prepared once more to fight the akuma. “What did you do to him?” Carapace asked, not sure if they should attack. Marionette rolled her eyes and looked at the teens. “What was necessary.” she replied, and suddenly the strings wrapped around Carapace and Rena Rouge too, their expressions briefly turning to shock before they too hung limp. “I’m sorry,” Marionette whispered before she turned to Queen Bee, who stood there rather awkwardly. “What are you going to do?” Queen Bee asked, dropping her weapon to her side. Marionette sighed. “We both know they wouldn’t use their powers to cleanse me,” she said, ignoring Hawkmoth shouting in her head. 

Queen Bee’s eyes widened as she realized what Marionette was saying. “A-Are you sure?” the normally heartless teenager asked, looking at Marionette with eyes full of regret and uncertainty. “Yes.” Marionette replied coldly, turning to the bee inspired heroine.Queen Bee nodded, and Marionette turned to her puppets. “Activate your powers!” she instructed, and suddenly all the teens were ready to cleanse Marionette, perhaps once and for all. “Wait!” Bee cried out. Marionette turned to face her. “I-Im sorry, for all the things I’ve done to you.” she said. “You didn’t deserve it, and even though I did do all those mean things, you believed I could be a hero. I- thank you.” Marionette smiled at Queen Bee, not as warmly as Marinette’s smiles, but it was a smile nonetheless. “Ready?” Queen Bee asked as she too activated her powers. Marionette nodded. “Where’s the akuma?” Queen Bee asked. “It’s in her lucky charm.” Marionette replied, nodding at a small bracelet. Before they could put the items on the charm however, Marionette grabbed Chloe’s wrist. “Please,” she whispered. “Give Adrien what’s left of the lucky charm. A-And tell Chat,” Marionette pulled Chloe’s wrist down on the bracelet as she ordered the others to do. “That I-I’m sorry.” 

“What are you doing! NO!” Hawkmoth cried, but his shouts were nothing compared to the ringing in Marionette’s ears as the heroes weapons collided with the akumatized object, and her world went dark.


	13. Bitter to Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this work! I've had a lot of fun writing it and will continue writing stories like these in the future! Remember, list story ideas or works you'd like to read so I can write them for you!

Chat woke up to a ringing in his ears, his head felt like it had been hit by a brick. As he groggily sat up, he saw the rest of their rag tag group doing the same. Only something, no, someone was missing. But who… “MARI!” Chat shouted as he searched the area frantically for his princess, his lady. He didn’t remember what had happened, but he knew he needed to find Marinette, and fast. Rena Rouge and Carapace both sat up too, trying to find Marinette to no prevail. A quit sniffle from the other side of the tower caught the heroes attention. “G-Guys.” Queen Bee’s voice called out, a small sob bubbling out of her throat as she cradled something in her arms. “H-Help.”

As the three other heroes rushed forward to help Queen Bee they saw that it was Marinette Bee was holding, her body dead weight in the other girls arms. “Marinette!” the three cried out as they knelt by her side, Bee gently placing the limp girl in Chat’s hands. “Nononononononono…” Chat whispered under his breath frantically as he checked for a pulse on Marinette’s pale and delicate wrist. Nothing. Chat was about to throw up. This couldn’t be happening, i-it just couldn’t. How was he supposed to live in a world without her. Chat pressed Marinette close to his body and began rocking her back and forth, letting out a bone chilling wail as tears slid down his cheeks and he held the dead body of the girl he had loved.

Rena Rouge and Carapace looked at the body of their friend with grief and horror before boyfriend and girlfriend held each other in their arms, searching for some solace in each others embrace as they sobbed for their friend, who was their everyday Ladybug in more ways than they ever knew. Queen Bee, Queen Bee stared blankly at her clenched fist, the object inside it snapped in two, as she gripped her stomach.

The group stayed like that for a while, what seemed like years passed as they mourned the loss of their hero and friend. As the sun began to set on the Paris horizon Queen Bee stood up and opened her fist to reveal the object inside; the lucky charm Adrien had given Marinette. Right now all Chloe wanted to do was throw the stupid bracelet off the side of the tower. But, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. No matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn’t. Giving this bracelet to Adrien and apologizing to Chat had been the last things she had asked her to do, and no matter how much of a cold hearted bitch Chloe was, she had to do it. For Marinette.

Queen Bee slowly rose from her spot on the ground and walked over to the black clad hero, whose shaking figure made Chloe’s heart break. Her poor Adrikins had already lost his mother, but to lose Marinette, it would destroy him. Queen Bee winced as she dropped beside him, unsure of how he would react to what she had to say, her movement causing his electric green eyes to meet hers and she visibly gulped before beginning. “S-She wanted t-to give y-you this.” Queen Bee muttered as she opened her shaking fist to reveal the torn bracelet, knowing she wouldn’t have to explain who she was. Chat gasped as his eyes fell upon the object in his fellow heroines hand. “A-And,” Bee said as she dropped the bracelet into his lap. “She wanted t-to tell y-you she w-was sorry. A-About everything.”

By now the other two heroes were huddled by Chat, and as they listened to what the Queen had to say they were numb with shock. A low growl arose in the air around them and Chat very gently placed Marinette on the ground beside him before he was suddenly leaping into the air and pinning Queen Bee against one of the metal beams of the Eiffel Tower. “What do you mean she wanted to tell me?! How do you know?!” Queen Bee struggled against her friends ironclad grip, never once imagining this was how he would react, although she summed it up to grief. The other two heros stood to the side unsure of what to do, Carapace trying to calm the unruly cat down with words. “This won’t bring her back dude.” Carapace said softly, earning a glare from Chat before the cat themed hero turned back once more to the gasping Bee. “How do you know?” he said once more, putting emphasis on each word, eyes narrowing at the squirming girl in his grasp. “B-Because,” Queen Bee ground out. “She didn’t control me!” 

Chat let her go, recoiling slightly, and Queen Bee dropped to the ground. “What?” a voice in the back asked, not questioning no, but growling at the other girl as Rena Rouge looked almost ferile. “I said she didn’t control me.” Queen Bee said coldly as she stood up, silently daring Rena to attack her. She had already had one do it. Another would just be a cherry on top. “And you let her cleanse the akuma with our powers?!” Rena leapt at the other girl only to be caught at the waist by her boyfriend, who was struggling to keep her from tearing the other girl to shreds. “It wasn’t my choice to make!” Queen Bee retorted. “She knew about the consequences.” 

Rena growled, and tried to break free from Carapace grip. “It’s your fault she’s gone!” she cried out as she thrashed and kicked and sobbed before going limp. Queen Bee just stood silently as she watched her. “Don’t you think I know that?” Queen Bee asked as she too sank to the ground. “But like I said, it wasn’t my call. I-It was hers.” Carapace was soothing the fox as she clung to him, her heart wrenching sobs echoing throughout the top of the Eiffel Tower, and Chat. Chat knelt next to Marinette’s lifeless body and gently lifted her face to meet his. “I’m so sorry, my lady.” he whispered through tears, and gently placed a kiss on her life less lips, pulling away as quickly as he had done it before continuing to sob.

A sharp inhalation below him cause Chat’s heart to skip a beat and in a flash all the other heroes were gathered around him, staring hopefully at the girl in his arms. Suddenly, deep blue bell eyes opened and met his, and a soft smile mad it’s way on Marinette’s face. “Hello minou.” she said cheerfully. Happy tears rimmed in Chat’s eyes as he picked Marinette and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, one that soon the other heroes quickly joined. “B-But how?” Chat asked, incredulous. A bright pink flash from Marinette’s earrings caught their attention, and out came the kwami of creation looking absolutely drained as she left her miraculous. “I think we have our answer.” Rena said, before catching the little red bug. Marinette laughed and Chat’s heart leapt with joy. She was okay.


	14. Sudden Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We peer into Marinette's mind as last chapters events play out around her.

Marinette woke up in a white space, brilliant and blinding as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She groaned as she rolled to her side and picked herself up, swaying side to side on unsteady legs as she tried to gain her balance. As she peered around, she realized that there was nothing else there with her, just herself and a void of nothingness. “Hello?” Marinette called out, a slight bit of panic at the edge of her tone. “Is anyone there?”

 

“Marinette!” a small voice cried out, and suddenly Tikki was zooming towards her chosen, and upon reaching her, nuzzling herself against Marinettes face. “Tikki!” Marinette cried out with joy as she embraced her tiny friend. “Thank god you’re here!” Marinette cried out. “But, um…” Marinette said as she looked around them. “Where exactly is here?” she asked. Tikki flew a few inches away, a fat tear rolling down her cheek as she wrung her hands together. Marinette was alarmed, what could make her sweet, innocent ( **Plagg:** Not true!  **Tikki:** Plagg!  **Plagg:** Sorry Sugarcube, I’ve got to tell them the truth!  **Tikki:** *scoffs* Yeah right, I’m perfect!  **Plagg:** *sticks out tongue*  **Tikki:** Real mature. What are you, five thousand?  **Plagg:** You and I both know I’m 14 billion!) kwami cry? “Tikki, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked as she scooped Tikki into her hands and pressed her nose against the kwamis forehead. Tikki sniffled. “It’s my fault your here!” the small kwami cried as she gripped Mari’s face with her tiny hands. 

 

Marinette recoiled a bit at her kwami’s words. “W-What do you mean, Tikki?” Marinette questioned, fearful of the answer she would receive. Last thing she remembered she had been bleeding out in her own mind as her akumatized self mercilessly cackled, hitting Marinette hard in the head, knocking her out cold. What else could be worse than that. “Well,” Tikki said as she flew to sit on the ground, bringing Marinette to her knees as well. “When the team got to you, you were too far gone to be saved without them cleansing you combining their powers.” Marinette gasped. She knew the consequences of them cleansing her in such a way. She remembered when she asked Tikki what would happen if she became akumatized. 

 

**Flashback:**

“Hey, Tikki?” Marinette called out to her kwami as she swirled around in her rolling chair, turning to face the small deity. “Yes, Marinette?” Tikki asked. “Well, I was just wondering what would happen if I ever became akumatized?” Tikki visibly paled. “Tikki?” Marinette asked, concerned for her friend. Tikki sighed. “It’s only ever happened twice.” Tikki replied, wincing as if the mere memory was causing her extreme pain. “And?” Marinette pushed, curious. Tikki looked up at Marinette. “Without the lucky charm, the only other way they could cleanse the akuma was by combining their powers.” Marinette hummed as the kwami continued to talk. “But,” Tikki continued. “Since the power of creation was not present, both of those chosens di- they d-died.” Tikki stuttered on her last few words and a tear rolled down her cheek. “I’m so sorry, Tikki.” Marinette said as she comforted her. 

 

**Present:**

Marinette gasped as she realized wat this meant. “I’m dead?!” she cried out in alarm before fainting. “Marinette!” Tikki gasped as she knelt down next to the girls face, gently slapping her to wake her up. “What?” Marinette asked groggily before jolting up into a sitting position. “Nonononono,” Marinette moaned as she clutched the side of her head. “Marinette,” Tikki chuckled. “Your not dead.” Marinette picked her head up. “I’m not?” she questioned. Tiki nodded. “Then where am I?” Tikki looked down guiltily. “Well, while you were distracted fighting the team, I snuck into your earrings, helping Marionette realize what Hawkmoths true plan was before she had the team cleanse her.” Marinette gasped in shock. 

 

“Okay,” she said slowly as she came to terms with what her kwami just said. “But that still doesn’t explain where we are.” Tikki sighed. “Because I snuck into your earring, I was able to use enough of my energy to counter the cleansing. However, I don’t have enough to bring you back, and without Plaggs energy, your stuck in a sort of-” “Limbo.” Marinette interjected, earning a curt nod from Tikki. “Only the power of the ladybug and chat miraculous combined can bring you back. “But how are we going to do that?!” Marinette shouted panically. As Mari jabbered on about how she was going to be stuck like this forever and she would never get to say goodbye to her friends and her parents and how she would never be able to marry Adrien (or have their kids Emma and Hugo or their pet hamster; because Mari has priorities), her lips began to tingle. “Um, Tikki?” Marinette cried out in fear as her lips began to glow a bright neon green, the color quickly spreading to the rest of her body. “What’s happening!” Tikki looked at her chosen in shock. “It’s Plaggs energy!” she replied. “W-What?” Marinette asked before she was suddenly being consumed by black nothingness, again. 

 

This time when she came to, four hopeful faces peered down at her. However, only one truly caught her eye. Marinette smiled as she looked into her partners eyes, wondering why she was feeling a weird feeling in her chest as he looked down at her. “Hello minou.” she said in her normal, cheerful tone, surprised by the bone crushing hug that followed. Her heart soared at his touch, but she didn’t know why she was feeling this way. What was wrong? She only felt a similar feeling when she thought about Adrie- 

 

It hit her like a truck. She was so lost in thought, she didn’t even notice her kwami fly out of her earrings, utterly exhausted. As the others chattered around her, she was having an internal crisis. She was in love with her best friend, her partner. ‘God dammit Chat!’ she thought as her face turned a beet red. ‘This can’t be happening!’ Marinette thought. ‘I can’t be in love with that stupid, irresistable- NO! BAD MARINETTE!’ But as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder with a happy hum, she knew it to be true. ‘Well fuck.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you get why her lips tingled *wink, wink* with Chat's energy *cough cough* and on the lips. (It's becuse he kissed her if you don't get it)
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted earlier, I've been so busy with my normal life I haven't had any time to work on this. Hope you enjoy the chapter tho! And remember to give me ideas and stuff for other fics!


	15. Meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they make their way back to Fu's, Marinette finds herself fearful of how her partner will react to her being well, her. What will happen when both teens reveal their insecurities, and perhaps find love in the midst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner! I'll try to get another chapter up by 12:00 am, maybe sooner.

Marinette’s head was spinning as Chat lifted her into his arms, a smile on his face as she blushed intensely. “I can w-walk, Chat.” she said, embarrassed. Chat simply smiled down at the love of his life. “Sure you can Princess, but I’m not taking my chances.” Marinette huffed but didn’t complain anymore. She sort of maybe loved the way Chat was holding her close to his chest. A beep from his miraculous caught Chat’s attention, and he knew that he didn’t have much time before he de-transformed. It was a miracle that his transformation had even held on this long. He was going to have to give Plagg a shitload of cheese after this.

Marinette, who also heard the beeping touched Chat’s shoulder lightly. “We should go.” she whispered into his ear, and Chat’s heart quickened as he realized how close her face was to his. Chat looked back to the rest of the group, who looked at him expectantly as their miraculous also beeped. “Let’s head back to Fu’s.” he called back, receiving nods from the other heroes before he leapt of the top of the Eiffel Tower. “So you met Fu, huh?” Marinette whispered loud enough for him to hear. “Yeah,” Chat chuckled. “I did.” Marinette hummed. “And I suppose the others know everyone’s identity?” Chat nodded. “Do they know your identity?” Chat paused for a moment before nodding once more. “And you know mine?” Chat nodded. 

A tear rolled down Marinette’s cheek.”A-Are you disappointed?” she asked. Chat looked down in confusion at his lady. “Why would I be disappointed, Princess?” Marinette sighed. “Because you f-fell in love w-with Ladybug, not c-clumsy, no good, useless M-Marinette.” Chat gasped and his face was scandalized as he processed what Marinette had just said. “How could you think that?” he asked, hurt that she thought so little of herself. “W-Well, Ladybug is the hero of P-Paris, so s-strong and c-confident, and e-everyone loves her.” Marinette began, looking into the distance rather than staring into Chat’s striking green gaze. “B-But I’m just Marinette, s-someone who easily goes unnoticed, e-even by my f-friends.” The tears wouldn’t stop this time as she sobbed into Chat’s suit. 

Chat stopped on one of the rooftops, and as the others looked back towards him expectantly, he urged them to keep going. They didn’t have much time before their transformation wore off. As soon as the other three were out of sight, Chat knelt down and cradled the sobbing mess that was his everything in his arms. “Princess?” he tried, but Marinette was still sobbing. He sighed. “My lady?” he asked hopefully. Her bluebell gaze drifted to meet his, her eyes red and puffy from the tears and snot was running down her nose. Still, to him, she was beautiful. “I could never be dissapointed of you.” She sniffled, and wiped her nose on her jacket sleeve. “Really?” she asked, looking up into Chats gaze as a single tear rolled down her cheek, shining in the night lights of Paris’s streets. “Yes.” Chat replied, a soft smile decorating his features. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Chat instinctively cupped Marinette’s cheek in his hand, wiping away her tear. Marinette looked up at the heroine. “Chat?” she said, putting her hand on his wrist. He gulped. “Yes, princess?” Marinette’s face turned the color of her suit. “I-I think I l-love you.” she stuttered out, a bubbling mess. Chat’s eyes went wide, and Marinette covered her face with her hands. “I know it’s stupid,” she continued. “I’ve rejected you so many times you probably don’t like me like that anymore…” Before she could continue, Chat pulled her face to meet his, and as their lips met, everything else, all their doubts, their worries, ther fears, everything seemed to melt away, and all they felt were each other. As their kiss deepened, the final beep that warned them of Chat’s de-transformation sounded, and with a blinding green light, it was Adrien who stood kissing Marinette, Plagg zipping to the boys pockett where he could find more cheese. They pulled apart, and as Marinette opened her eyes, she found herself looking at Adrien Agreste, her friend/crush. But before he could say anything, she fainted. 

“Marinette!” he called out in dismay, catching her before she hit the ground. “Mari!” Marinette slowly opened her eyes, meeting Adrien’s. “Adrien!” she cried out in shock. “Your Chat Noir?” Adrien hung his head low. “I know, I know. Your upset that I’m the one behind the mask, aren’t you?” Marinette shook her head. “Of course not!” she cried. “Your so kind, and sweet, and thoughtful, why would I be upset?” Adrien gripped the back of his neck. “Well, you always seem upset when your around me, I guess I figured you didn’t really like me, and you were just being nice because that’s who you are.” Marinette grabbed the poor confused boy’s hand. “No no no, that’s not it.” she said, shaking her head. “It’s not?” Adrien asked, confused. Marinette laughed. “No, I would never be upset that your my kitty.” she said. “I act that way because I’ve had the biggest crush on you, Adrien. Right after you gave me your umbrella.” 

Adrien looked down at her. “Well I guess were meant for eachother.” he whispered as he pulled her closer to his body. “And why’s that?” Marinette hummed. Adrien smiled. “Because I’ve loved you since you threw me at Stoneheart.” Marinette laughed, and Adrien couldn’t believe how lucky he was. And suddenly, they were kissing once more, their lips bruised by the time they parted. “I think,” Marinette panted. “We should head back to Fu’s.


	16. What the Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing. Just, arguing. Oh, and a pissed of Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'll try to update soon!

The other three heroes arrived at Fu’s just as their transformations wore off, walking into the room in awkward silence. When they believed Mari dead, words were said, and no matter how much they wished it, they could not be taken back. As they walked through the door, the old master rushed to greet them, anxious and worried about what had happened. “Your back!” the old man exclaimed. “Marinette, is she…” Chloe huffed as she sat down. “Dupain-Cheng is fine.” Chloe said bitterly, though she wasn’t angry at the baker girl. 

Fu let out a sigh of relief. “That’s very good.” he said, as he sat down on the ground below him. He looked at the three teenagers, who stood near the entryway, and noticed something odd. They couldn’t seem to meet each other’s eyes. “May I ask what is wrong?” Fu questioned, and the teenagers shared a look before everything went to hell. “Well,” Chloe began, crossing her arms across her chest as Pollen zipped behind her sunglasses, refusing to talk to Wayzz or Trixx out of anger for her chosen, mad at how Chloe had been treated. “Fox girl over here seems to believe this whole mess is my fault!” Alya’s fists clenched at her sides, shaking with anger, though she kept quiet. 

“And,” Chloe continued, with a cool tone. “I believe it’s in her best interest to buzz off.” It’s then that Alya lost it. “Well can you blame me for what I said?!” Alya exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. “Your the one who used your powers to help cleanse the akuma willingly, without being controlled, even when you knew the risks, that Mari could lose her life!” Alya was shaking as she yelled at Chloe, who in response glared at the shouting girl, becoming angrier by the second. “Do you even care?!” Alya asked, taking a step towards the other girl. Chloe turned her head to the side, refusing to answer her. “Oh, don’t answer me then!” Alya screamed. “Real mature!” Chloe scoffed. “Go to hell!” Alya adjusted her glasses. “Sure, I’ll meet you there!”

Nino, who had been silent the entire time decided to speak up, and as he did so, Wayzz flew over to Fu, the old man watching the scene unfold before him unsure of what to do. “Guys-” Nino began, only to be cut off by both girls. “Shut it Nino!” “Zip it Shelly!” Nino sighed, letting out a shaky breath as the girls began to bicker once more. He then took his signature red cap of and threw it to the floor in anger. “ENOUGH!” Nino shouted, getting both girls attention. “What is wrong with you two?!” It was at that moment that Adrien and Marinette came in hand in hand, Plagg and Tikki hiding out in Marinette’s purse. As soon as they entered, the two teens were instantly concerned. “What’s going on?” Marinette asked, looking at the two teens in confusion. 

Alya and Chloe shifted uncomfortably where they were standing, but neither one of them answered the girl. Marinette sighed and then looked to Nino, who stood in between Chloe and Alya. “Nino?” Marinette asked, hoping that he would give her an explanation. The boy sighed. “When we thought you were…” He cleared his throat before continuing, trying to avoid discussing the close call they had earlier. “Gone,” he finally managed. “Some things happened between us.” Marinette tilted her head in confusion before looking to the boy beside her, who had become clammy and pale. “Adrien, what happened?” Marinette asked, making the grip she had on the boys hand tighter. Adrien flinched. “Well, I um, I attacked Chloe.” Adrien stammered out, Marinette letting go of his hand as soon as the words left his mouth, looking at him in horror. 

“And I,” Alya began, frightened of the response she was going to get from her best friend. “I blamed it all on C-Chloe.” Marinette’s eyes hardened as what had happened was revealed to her, and her fists began to tremble as she became increasingly angrier. “You what?” she asked, a dangerous tilt to her normally cheerful voice. “What the hell?!”


	17. Not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is divided as Marinette storms out of Fu's room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner! Well anyway, I was hoping to try something new for the next few chapters. I was thinking that you guys could give me some feedback on what you think should happen next! I'm sort of running out of ideas for this fic, and a lot of people really seem to enjoy my work (which I am so happy about), so with your ideas I really think you could give me your ideas and critics. Please, feel free to put in the comment section what you think should happen next as well as other fic ideas! I'll try to include as much as possible, and hope you all enjoy the rest of the work!

Marinette was furious as she screamed at her friends, who stood there in fear and shock, unsure of how to respond. “Mari, I-” Adrien tried, only to be cut off by a slap across the face. Adrien placed a hand over the spot where the love of his life had slapped him, eyes wide with shock. “How could you?” Marinette cried, looking at Adrien and Alya, the two shifting under gaze uncomfortably. “Marinette-” Chloe tried. “No!” Marinette butt in. “You were the only one who defended me when Lila lied!” Marinette yelled. “You were the only one who did what needed to be done, despite the risk!” The others stared at Marinette in shock as the girl grabbed Chloe’s risk and began to drag the dumbfounded girl out the door. “Come on Chloe,” she grumbled. “You don’t deserve to be treated like this.” 

The others cried out in protest, but Marinette was already out the door, with a very confused and shocked queen right behind her. “What have we done?” Alya mumbled, her gaze broken as she looked to the spot where her best friend had just stood. Nino numbly pulled Alya close to his body, he too staring at the doorway. Adrien, who had now recovered from his own shock, began to walk out of the room as well. “Wait!” Nino cried, as he and Alya both ran after the guilt ridden blonde. “Where are you going?” Adrien huffed. “To find my lady.” Alya shook her head in disbelief. “Adrien, I don’t think Mari wants to see us right now. I mean, we deserve her anger, and right now I think we should give her space, at least until she cools off enough for us to confront her.” Adrien stopped walking and looked at Alya with tears rolling down his cheeks. “B-But I just got her back.” he mumbled. “I-I can’t l-lose her again.” The model crumbled to the ground, sobs racking his body as he did so. 

The couple shared one knowing and equally heart broken look before they too fell to the ground, both enveloping the figure into their arms. “I-I have to f-fix this.” Adrien stuttered out, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “I know,” Alya reassured as she hugged the boy fiercly. “Marinette just needs some time before we can apologize.” Nino nodded in agreement. “Yeah, to both of them.” Adrien shook his head as a small laugh came from the back of his throat. “Thank’s guys.” 

The two just smiled at Adrien. “No problem.” Alya replied as she let go, backing up slightly. “That’s what friends are for.” Nino frowned as he too pulled away. “W-We’ve been terrible friends, haven’t we?” Nino said, not really questioning the fact, more like stating it. Adrien shook his head guiltily. “Yeah,” he agreed. “We have.” Alya readjusted her glasses. “Well,” the reporter questioned. “What are we going to do to fix it?” The three friend sat there for a moment as they thought about how they could apologize to the other two members of their team. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Adrien’s brain. “I got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner! Well anyway, I was hoping to try something new for the next few chapters. I was thinking that you guys could give me some feedback on what you think should happen next! I'm sort of running out of ideas for this fic, and a lot of people really seem to enjoy my work (which I am so happy about), so with your ideas I really think you could give me your ideas and critics. Please, feel free to put in the comment section what you think should happen next as well as other fic ideas! I'll try to include as much as possible, and hope you all enjoy the rest of the work!


	18. Quaint Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Marinette have a little chat, unaware of the lurking eyes watching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted sooner, but I'm so glad that people are still enjoying my writing! Hope you like this chapter, and stay tuned to find out what happens next! Don't worry, although this is longer than I expected, the ending will be worth the wait!

Chloe numbly followed the fuming noir-ette as they left the small apartment, leaving three shell-shocked teens in their wake. Marinette was positively pissed as she stormed down the sidewalk, not sure where she was going, just knowing that she couldn’t stand to be in the same room with the others anymore, not while knowing how they treated both her and Chloe. As the Queen herself would say, it was utterly ridiculous! After they walked about a block away from Fu’s place, Chloe decided they needed to stop. 

“Marinette,” Chloe called, tugging at the girls wrist as she scanned her surroundings, breaking out into a grin as she spotted a cafe right around the corner. “Come on! Let’s go grab a coffee.” The other girl turned to meet Chloe’s eyes, the normal vibrant blue frozen over. Chloe gulped. “Or we could not…” Marinette sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When they opened, she offered Chloe a small smile. “Yeah,” she said. “Let’s go grab some coffee.” 

After they ordered, Chloe treating herself to a black roast and Marinette ordering a cappuccino, the two girls sat at a small table near the stores windows, slowly sipping their drinks. “Mari,” Chloe began, setting her drink down as she did so. “It wasn’t their fault.” Marinette froze, her bluebell eyes blown wide as she set her drink down as well. “Not their fault!” she practially screamed, throwing her hands in the air. “What do you mean it’s not their fault!” Chloe sighed. “Marinette, just let me explain.” Marinette crossed her hands over her chest. “Explain what exactly? Explain why Adrien attacking you is okay? Explain why it was fine for Alya to blame you for my death, even though it was my choice? Or maybe you want to explain why it was fine for Nino to just let it all play out, like what he did when Lie-la was hurting me?” 

Marinette sighed as she reached for her drink, taking a small sip before continuing. “Tell me Chloe, what do you need to explain?” Chloe looked at the girl, with a small smile on her face. “Marinette, we both know who I am. I’m not someone well liked. I’m not someone like you.” Marinette frowned. “So what, Chloe. You don’t deserve to be treated like that!” Chloe sighed. “Dupain-Cheng, I’ve made their lives a living hell for a majority of the past two years, if not their entire lives. I’ve bullied them and I’ve hurt them, and just because I’m trying to become a better person doesn’t mean that all the terrible stuff that I’ve done has gone away.”

Marinettes frown deepened as the blonde continued. “Sure, maybe Adrikens attacking me was a down, but to be honest, I’m not surprised.” Marinette, who had just taken a sip of her cappuccino, began to choke on the drink. “W-What?” she asked shakily, surprised that Chloe would expect such an action from her - no, from Adrien Agreste, someone she knew to have a kind heart no matter how angry she was with him. “Why?” she asked. Chloe laughed. “Dupain-Cheng, Adrien and I have faced the same hardships in life. I mean, both of our mothers seemingly dissapeared when we were little. Sure, mine is still around but…” Chloe stopped abruptly, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She shook her head. “You know…” she continued, although she couldn’t finish the sentence, becoming to choked up as she tried to do so.

Marinette gave her hand a squeeze, causing Chloe to look up in shock. “I-I know,” Marinette murmered, giving Chloe a small smile of encouragement. The blonde smiled back before continuing. “Not only that, but the only family that we have left we fail to connect with. I mean, it’s a wonder how he remained so affectionate and kind, especially with someone like me as a friend.” Chloe hung her head and set down her drink. “I-I just don’t understand how someone like him could be friends with me.”

Chloe looked up in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her torso. As she opened them, she saw Marinette stretching across the table to give her a hug, something which Chloe hdn’t had in a long time. Before she knew it, Chloe was hugging the bluenette back, a smile also gracing her features. Marinette sighed as the two pulled apart, sitting back down in her chair. “Ok,” she said. “I know what you mean, but that still doesn’t justify him attacking you!” Chloe laughed. “Dupain-Cheng, he just found out the girl he loved was dead because of his childhood bestfriend!”

Marinette let out a gasp. “That was not your fault!” she argued. “I was only akmatized because of Lila's lies, you did nothing but help me!” 

“Yeah, but ultimately I went along with your plan to de-akumatize yourself, which led to your death. With you gone, there’s nothing for Adrien left. The boy’s already lost so much, losing you wass his breaking point. I honestly can’t imagine what would happen to him if you were truly gone…” Chloe sighed and rubbed her face, taking her glasses off of her head and setting them on the table. “Please, just see where I’m coming from.”

Marinette’s heart broke when she realized the heartwrenching sorrow her kitty must have felt when she was… dead. She knew that if she ever lost him in such a way she would never be the same. But sh couldn’t help but be angry at him for the way he treated Chloe, who only did what Marinette had asked her to do. Mari let out a groan, banging her head against the table in frustration. Chloe just watched with an amused smile on her face, taking a nice, slow sip from her coffee as she did so. “So I take that as a maybe?” she said smugly. Marinette sighed. “Fine, I’ll think about it,” she grumbled. “But that doesn’t justify what Alya and Nino did!”

“Well they just lost their best friend, I’ll give them that. But your right, Cessaire and Lahiffe did wrong us both.” Marinette thrust up her hands. “Excactly!” 

“But!” Chloe continued, cutting the other girl off. “Have you ever heard of the five stages of greif?” Marinette nodded slowly. “Yes…” Chloe sighed. “Well I figure they were going through something like that, most likely the denial stage. I mean, if the same thing happened to Alya or Nino and you were in their position, tell me the truth, would you do the same?” Marinette nodded for a moment before nodding, hanging her head down in the process. “Hey, it’s okay.” Chloe said, reaching out to touch Marinette’s shoulder. “I’ve made your life a living hell for years.” Marinette sat up. “That doesn’t make it right, Chloe! Your trying to change, to become a better person! It’s not fair that you were treated like this!” Chloe sighed. “You want to know what else isn’t fair,” the girl asked, recieving a catious nod in response. “It’s not fair that I bullied you and the rest of our class for years. It’s not fair that I stole the bee miraculous and wouldn’t return it. It’s not fair that I got akumatized and almost lost the bee miraculous for good in the process, including my Pollen.” Chloe felt a soft nuzzle in the fold of her jackett, where her small loyal kwami was hiding. 

“Dupain-Cheng, quit being utterly ridiculous, we have bigger moths to zap.” Chloe stood up, looking down expectantly to the other girl as she put her hand out. Marinette sighed, grumbling as she grasped Chloe’s hand and stood up. “Fine,” she said. “But I’m still mad at them!” Chloe laughed. “I figured, but at least we’re not trying to kill eachother now.” Marinette chuckled. “True,” As the two girls left the quaint cafe, chatting amongst themselves happily, none the wiser to the pair of eyes watching them walk down the street. 

“Mayura, have you found them?” Hawkmoth asked his fellow allie, holder of the peacock miraculous. Mayura smiled from her hiding place. “Yes Hawkmoth.”


	19. Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what happened to Hawkmoth after Marionette cleansed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter! I know I've been slacking lately, and I'm not posting as frequently, but now I know what I want to do with the story, and I'm really excited to share with you guys what I think should of happened. Thank you all for supporting my work, and keep reading to find out what happens next!

Hawkmoth was stunned. Marionette had not only fought against his control, but had the nerve to severe their connection, not only angering the man, but also leaving the villain to wonder what had happened to the girl. Was she okay? What happened? She could be dead for all he knew. Gabriel froze. She could be dead! What would Adrien think? His son would surely be devastated! From what Gabriel could conclude, the akuma had been one of his sons friends, though he had a suspicion that the young woman liked his son as more than that. 

Now that he thought about it, he had met the girl during other occasions as well. She was the aspiring young fashion designer, who had entered, and won, one of his contests, designing an impecable bowler hat that Adrien had modeled earlier that month. From his breif encounters with the girl, he could tell that she was a kind person. In a way, Gabriel supposed she reminded him of Emily. Emily, his dearest wife. What would she think?

Guilt nawing at his insides, Hawkmoth summoned one of his akuma’s to investigate. “Go my little akuma, be my eyes!” As the akuma flapped away, Gabriel tested his connection to the magical insect. As the outline of the butterfly illuminated on his face, he found that he could indeed see through the akuma’s eyes, allowing him to surveil the city while he remained in his chamber. “This could be useful,” he murmered to himself, thinking of ways he could use this new found ability to help him in the future. 

As the akuma approached the Eiffel Tower, Hawkmoth’s breath drew short. At the top, Chat Noir seemed to be chocking a struggling bee heroine, an almost feral glint in his eye that Gabriel knew all to well. The look of a man who had lost everything. The fox and turtle stood of to the side, Carapace trying to difuse the situation as the fox paced back and forth, a murderous glint in her eyes. Hawkmoth couldn’t hear what was going on, but whatever the shell clad hero had said to Chat Noir seemed to calm the hero down slightly. But, as soon as his hand was gone from Chloe’s neck, the other girl lunged at Queen Bee, being stopped by Carapaces arms around her waist. 

Hawkmoth watched as Chat Noir lurched away, seemingly unaware of the chaos behind him as he dropped to the floor. The hero seemed to be cradiling something against his chest, although Hawkmoth couldn’t tell what. As he urged the akuma to inch closer, a pit of dread filled his stomach, making the man want to throw up. Sure enough, Chat Noir was cradling the girls body, weeping as he did so. And her death was all Gabriel’s fault.

The man fell to the floor, horrified at what he had done. He never intended for something like this to happen. All he wanted was his wife back, so that he could finally fix his broken family. He never really could connect with Adrien, especially after Emily’s ‘disapearance.’ But, he knew that if he could save her, and free her from her coma-like state, that his life could finally go back to the way things were, and things would be better. He could possibly even save the relationship between him and his son! Never, however, had he intended to take someone’s life, especially not the life of one of Adriens only/closest friends. 

Now the girls death plagued his conscience, and he was consumed with guilt, falling to the ground in despair. Maybe he couldn’t fix his problems as he was trying to do. As he fell to the floor, Gabriel clutched the butterfly brooch in his fist, about to tear the miraculous from his body, anything to take away the emotions he was feeling, the guilt, the regret, the remorse. However, before he could act, a movement from his akuma’s vision caught his attention.

Looking up, he saw that miraculously the girl had survived! She smiled up at the cat themed hero, soon being enveloped in bone-crushing hugs from the four super heroes. Hawkmoth’s eyes narrowed. Interesting. “Akuma, fly closer!” he ordered, the butterfly flying closer on command. When up close, he could see the blush on the girl’s face as Chat Noir picked her up, holding her in his arms. Similarly, he could see the boy’s face burn a deep red as well, showing signs that both seemed to be interested in each other romatically. 

Not only that, but Hawkmoth percieved the lingering glances cast Marinettes way, showing that the heroes seemed to care for the girl more than he could possibly know. Hawkmoth smiled as the heroes dispersed, and the akuma returned. He now knew what he could do to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir into giving him their miraculouses, willingly. Maybe he could bring Emily back afterall. “Natalie,” he called into a speaker that echoed around the mansion. “Your needed.” 

Somewhere in the home, the attendant smiled, walking briskly to the safe to recieve the damaged peacock miraculous. “Coming, Hawkmoth.”


	20. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Alya and Nino race to go find Chloe and Mari, but when the blonde shows up scratched and bruised, they know somethings amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not going to be able to post for the next couple days. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Adrien, Alya, and Nino ran out of the building, all knowing what they had to do to mend their broken friendships. They needed to apologize. And yes, they knew there was a chance they could never be forgiven. But letting Marinette and Chloe know that they were sorry was enough for the three. Yet, it seemed like they couldn’t even give their apoligies, as the Mari and the blonde were no where to be found.

“Where do you think they went?” Alya asked, looking around the crowded streets in exasperation. Nino sighed, taking off his red cap as sweat dripped down his face. “I don’t know Al’s, I don’t know.”

“Well, they couldn’t have gotten far!” Adrien cried, spinning around in the circle, scanning the streets for his childhood best friend and the girl of his dreams. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pockett. As he went to check it, he saw that it was from the queen herself! “What’s up?” Alya asked, noticing the blondes stunned expression when looking at the phone screen. 

 

“I-It’s a text from Chlo,” Adrien stammered. To be honest, the model never thought the blonde would want to talk to him willingly. “Really?!” Nino and Alya cried in unison, peering over Adrien’s shoulder to see what the message said. 

‘Adrikens, we’re at that cafe about a block away. Trying to reason with Dupain-Cheng, I’ll keep you notified. Luv u!’ 

The group looked up from the screen and shared a look before they began to run down the street, desperate to fix their wrongs. When they were about three streets away, Adrien’s phone buzzed again. 

‘Finally got her to cool off. Where r u?’ Adrien hastily typed back. ‘Three streets away, by the park. Almost there.’

Before they could keep going, however, the phone vibrated once more. ‘Stay put, on our way. Have to go before she see’s me on phone.’ Adrien sighed. The couple looked at him warily. “What is it?” Nino asked. “Nothing,” Adrien replied. “Chloe just wants us to stay put, says their on their way.” The other two nodded before taking a seat on the nearest bench, Adrien following soon after. 

Not even three minutes passed before they saw Chloe limpng down the street, her signiture white sunglasses snapped in two, and a trikle of blood streaming down her face. Her right cheek was swollen and bruised, and her lip was split, but despite her injuries, Chloe seemed absolutely livid. The other three heros jumped up and ran to meet Chloe, not failing to notice Marinettes absence in the process. 

“Chloe!” Adrien exclaimed in concern, checking the girl over again to make sure there weren’t any other injuries. “Are you okay?” A growing crowd began to form around the teenagers, curious about what had happened to the mayors daughter. Chloe snarled at the nearest bystander, looking like she was about to bite his head off. “What are you looking at?!” she snapped, grabbing the mans shirt in her fist and pulling his face near hers. “N-Nothing!” the man cried, looking as if he was close to soiling himself. Chloe let him go. “Good, that’s what I thought.” As soon as the man was released he scrambled away in terror, making the rest of the crowd disperse as well, not wishing to share the same fate of that poor guy Chloe had harrased. 

Chloe turned back to the group, brushing off her jeans. “Just a couple scratches,” she assured. “That’s less than Hawkmoth’s going to get when I wring his neck!” The other teens paled. “C-Chloe?” Alya asked, her voice trembling. “W-Where’s Mari?” 

Chloe’s eyes blew wide before the began to fill with tears, her tough facade finally revealing the terrified little girl she was inside. “I-I’m sorry!” she cried, a tear rolling down her cheek. “I tried to stop her, b-but she was too powerful!” The teens looked at eachother in shock and confusion. “Chloe, w-who’s she?” Nino asked, his hand shaking uncontrolably. “Mayura,” Chloe moaned. “She took my miraculous, and when I tried to fight her she knocked m-me to the g-ground. When I got b-back up, both Dupain-Cheng and Mayura were gone!”

The team stood in silence, not sure of what to do or say that could make this situation better. “W-We just got her back!” Alya cried. “And now he’s taken her again?” Nino hugged the girl tightly as she weeped, Chloe silently crying as she wrung her hands together, worried about Marinette and Pollen, the only two people Chloe really thought understood her, besides maybe Adrien. The model, he just stood there, his fist clenched at his sides, the nails digging into his palms. 

“No,” Adrien said, barely a whisper. Despite that however, that simple word seemed to hang in the air, echoing around the group. “This,” Adrien said. “This is the last straw.” 

The bo walked a few feet away, looking off into the distance (Chloe: Drama King…). “Let’s show Hawkmoth what happens when he messes with one of our own.”


	21. Mayura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Chloe's perspective on what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's summer! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter, and I'll be sure to update soon!

Marinette and Chloe had been walking down the sidewalk, chatting amongst themselves happily, every once in a while Chloe glancing towards her phone to see if Adrien had texted while Marinette went on about her latest project, a yellow summer dress she was planning to finish when the season came around. In their distracted states, they found themselves making a wrong turn in a run down alley, littered with empty beer bottles and broken glass. 

Chloe shouted in alarm as a rat ran over her white shoes, disgusted by the filthy creature. “Eww! Get it off! Get it off!” she screamed in a panic, hiding behind Marinette, who was amused by the blondes reaction. “It’s okay Chloe, it’s just a rat! It only lives in the sewers and bathes in filth!” Marinette teased, making Chloe squirm as she saw the beady eyed creature looking in her direction. However, something was off. It didn’t seem like it was looking directly at her, instead looking behind them… Crack! 

Chloe was overcome by a sharp pain in her head as something hit her, knocking her to the floor. “Chloe!” Marinette cried in alarm, rushing to help her friend up. A small cut had formed just above her left brow, a trickle of blood oozing out of the wound. “What happn’d?” the girl slurred, obviously still affected by whatever got her. A chuckle from behind them caused the girls to freeze, a shiver creeping up their spines as they turned around, eyes meeting two orbs of a deep blue. 

Mayura laughed, stepping out of the shadows and revealing her full form. “I believe,” she spoke slowly, a menacing tilt to her voice. “That was me.” 

Chloe growled at the older woman, straightening as she did so. “Well, if it isn’t Hawkmoths little sidekick. I guess that rats not the only disgusting creature here.” Mayaura smirked at the girl, taking a step closer. “Maybe so, but I didn’t come here to chat, you have something Hawkmoth wants.” 

Chloe’s hand instinctively went to her miraculous, grazing the pin as she did so. “You’ll never take my miraculous!” she shouted in an angry buzz, her face turning red as she got angrier. Mayura looked at her with a smirk. 

“Foolish girl,” the villain intoned. “You think I’m after your miraculous?” The blonde looked at the woman in confusion. “What else do I have that Hawkmoth would want?” she asked in annoyance. Mayura laughed. “We don’t need your miraculous, only Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous will grant Hawkmoth his greatest desire. What we need will help us get what we want.” Marinette stood a bit closer to Chloe, putting her Ladybug face on as she stood with confidence next to the other girl. “T-Then what do you want?” she asked, finally catching the villainesses attention. 

Mayura smiled at her, a creepy, insane smile that made the girl want to cry. “We want you.” Both Marinette and Chloe’s eyes blew wide as Mayura lunged for them. “Chloe!” Marinette screamed, not summoning Tikki to ensure that neither Hawk Moth or Mayura would know her identity. Chloe looked to Marinette, pure terror grasping her as she saw Mayura step closer to the defenseless girl. “Pollen? Buzz on!” A flash of blinding yellow light surrounded her before Queen Bee took her place, immediately running towards Mayura, throwing her yoyo-like stinger at the woman. 

Mayura glanced behind her and, much to Marinette and Chloe’s surprise, she caught the Queen’s weapon. “W-What?” Chloe stammered, in complete shock. Mayura smirked and pulled the stinger closer to her, causing Chloe to fall to the ground near Mayura’s feet. Kneeling down to the girls level, Mayura grasped Chloe’s face in her empty hand, her gloved claws digging into the girls cheek. 

“Leave her alone!” Marinette yelled. Mayura released Chloe and looked back to the girl, her eyes narrowing as she did so. In a flash, Mayura threw the stinger at Marinette, hitting the girl in the chest and temporarily stunning her. Chloe tried to scream out the other girls name but found that she couldn’t, instead letting out a whimper as she looked to her frozen friend, never once imagining that her own ability could be used to hurt someone she cared for. 

Mayura stared at Marinette for a moment before she seemed to be satisfied, once again turning back to Chloe. “You know,” she said, breaking the silence between the two. “We don’t have to fight. Join us, and together we can help your most desired wish become a reality.” Chloe’s eyes blowing wide as she listened to Mayura’s proposition. “W-What?” she asked in utter shock. “Join us,” Mayura repeated. “We are the ones who truly care for you.” Chloe shook her head. “M-My friends care for me.” 

Mayura laughed. “Friends?!” she screamed. “What friends? No one likes you, Chloe. Not even your own mother has the time to spend with her precious daughter! It’s a wonder she even remembers who you are, especially since she can’t even remember your name!” Chloe was engulfed in fury. “Don’t you dare say that! I’m changing, I’m a hero!” Mayura scoffed. “And you think that means anything? You're still the monster you were before you received your miraculous! Nothing will change the way your so called ‘friends’ see you!” Chloe gulped. “T-That’s not true, they care-” “Ha! Who would care about you?” 

Chloe hung her head, tears streaming down her face as all of her deepest insecurities and doubts engulfed her. “There there, child.” Mayura soothed, stroking the sobbing teenagers head as she tried to bring the girl a false sense of security. “If you help us secure Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous, we can make you be loved by all, we can help you get closer to your mother, help you recieve her love! Just come with me and we can make all of your troubles go away.” 

Chloe looked up to the woman, who was offering her hand to the girl. Behind her, Chloe could see Marinette, frozen in place, her face a mixture of determination and fear. Looking at her, and remembering the kindness Marinette had shown her, Chloe’s mind was set. She looked up to the woman. Mayura smiled down at her. “So,” she asked. “Do we have a deal?” Chloe looked up and smirked before she spat at Mayra’s face. “Fuck off!”

The woman growled, wiping it off before she plucked a feather from her fan, which had been safely stored at her side before this moment. Feeding off of her negative emotions, the feather transformed into a giant moth-like monster, much to Chloe’s dismay. “Fine! If you won’t join us there is no need to have another opponent to fight against! Take her miraculous!” 

Chloe watched in horror as the creature approached her, pulling her stinger out and getting into a fighting stance. Behind it, Chloe saw Mayura knock Marinette out before cradling the unconscious girl in her arms, walking away with one of the only people who truly cared for the blonde. “Marinette!” Chloe cried, watching as Mayura leapt away, taking Marinette with her. 

Chloe growled, lunging towards the creature, only to be knocked to the ground in her attempt. Before she could stand, the creature picked her up and held her tight in its grasp, making sure that the squirming teen couldn’t escape. Using it’s pincers, the beast took the bee comb from Chloe’s hair, causing the girl to detransform instantly. “Pollen!” Chloe cried out, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as the beast squeezed her tighter. “My Queen!” Pollen buzzed in fear, before disappearing inside of the miraculous. 

Black spots began to cloud Chloe’s vision as she received less and less air. Suddenly, everything went black…

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, groaning as she slowly sat up. What happened? Suddenly everything rushed back to her; Mayura, the fight, and Marinette’s disappearance. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stood up, realizing that she lost not only one friend, but two, both Marinette and Pollen taken from her. Chloe’s hand balled up into a fist at her side. She would get them back. But first she needed to find the others.

Putting on her ‘Fuck off’ face, Chloe walked out of the alley, dried blood on her face, broken glasses on her head, and her clothes covered in filth, not giving a damn about any of it. Across the street she saw the three teenagers sitting at a park bench, chatting amongst themselves quietly. It was now or never, and Chloe swore she would give Hawkmoth hell for what he did.


	22. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien apologizes to Chloe as new information comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Um, not to burst your bubble dude,” Nino said, letting go of Alya as he did so, though his hand still gripped hers tightly. “But how are we going to find Hawk Moth if we don’t even know where he is?” Adrien looked back, the burning anger and hatred that had filled his eyes simmering down as he saw his heartbroken friends. “I-I don’t know,” he said, finally seeing the flaw in his plan. How were they going to rescue Mari if they had no idea how to find Hawkmoth? 

A sharp gasp from the reporter caught everyone’s attention, as Alya whipped out her phone and began to type furiously. “W-What are you doing?” Chloe asked, confused about why Alya thought this was a good time to be messing around with her phone. Alya looked up, temporarily pausing whatever she was doing to look up to the confused group. “W-Well,” she began, moving a peice of untamed hair behind her ear as she spoke. “A couple weeks ago, Mari lost her phone while we were babysitting the twins, and no matter how hard we searched for it, we just couldn’t find it.” 

The reporter began typing again, but she continued to explain as she did so. “I mean, the phone was already run down, and the girl needed to replace it anyway, so she bought a new one. But this time she was determined not to lose it, and to ensure that her clumsy self didn’t, she had me download ‘Find My IPhone’ and put all of her phones information on it. She even gave me the password…” The reporter looked up from the device with a smile as the others looked at her with shock. 

“So that means,” Adrien began, a smile on his face as he looked at Alya. “That I can track Mari!” Alya finished, holding her phone in the air triumphantly. All four teens began to cry, so happy and relieved that they could find Marinette, and fast. Adrien ran over and gave Alya a bone-crushing hug, picking her up into the air and spinning her around. “Slow your roll, golden boy” Alya wheezed, barely able to recieve any oxygen due to the bear hug she was recieving. “We still have to see where she is.” 

Adrien let go of Alya, setting the girl down next to her boyfriend so she could continue her search. “Right, sorry.” As Alya once again began to type away, with Nino peering over her shoulder, Adrien approached the other blonde in the group, who was too lost in thought to notice Adrien creeping up behind her. 

“Hey Chlo,” the model greeted, causing the girl to jump in surprise. “Adrikens!” Chloe shrieked, using him as some sort of support as she placed her other hand on her chest. “I think you just gave me a heart attack!” Adrien looked at the girl in alarm. “I-I’m sorry! I d-didn’t m-mean to! I-It’s just that-” 

The model was stopped by a finger to his lips, as Chloe shushed him, sitting down as she did so and beckoning him to do the same. “It’s fine, Adriekens,” Chloe assured, taking off her broken sunglasses and placing them on the grass next to her. “I was just teasing.” Adrien gripped the back of his neck sheepishly, his face becoming a bright red in the process. “Sorry,” he murmered, looking towards Chloe as he did so. Chloe tilted her head quizzically, not quite hearing the model, her ears ringing from where Mayura had hit her. “What?” Adrien sighed, running a hand through his disleveled locks of hair. “I said, I’m sorry. For everything.” 

Chloe looked at the boy with a nuetral expression on her face as he continued, wanting to hear what her childhood bestfriend had to say before she gave her own opinion. “I-I know that you may never forgive me, and that’s okay, I wouldn’t forgive me either.” 

Tears began to form in the corners of Adriens eyes as he continued talking, knowing fully well that there was a real possibility that he could never fix the relationship he had with Chloe because of his rash and foolish actions. “But I want you to know that I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that, especially by me!” Adrien paused, his hand shaking as he rubbed his face. “You are such and amazing person, Chlo, and I k-know you’ve been trying to change, and I’ve seen you become this kind and selfless person as you do so.” 

Chloe was silent next to the boy, her bangs which were normally tucked neatly behind her ears enveloping her face, hiding the tears streaming down her face as she heard her best friend not only apologize, but debunk her deepest fears. 

Adrien laughed, not his normal bubbly laugh, more of an incredulous sort of laugh, one that screamed ‘well looky here’. “And then there's me.” he continued, tears rolling down his cheeks. “What kind of person am I to have deserved a friend like you?” Adrien began to cry, hanging his head and pulling his knees to his chest as he did, not wanting Chloe to see him in his moment of weakness. 

A gentle hand on his shoulder caused the teen to look up, his bright green eyes meeting Chloe’s electric blue. Chloe was also crying, tears shamelessly stream down the girls swollen and bruised cheeks. However, despite all of the scratches and bruises, the girl still offered Adrien a smile. “Oh Adriekens,” Chloe said, her words barely a whisper. “You know, I asked Dupain-Cheng the same thing.”

Now it was Adrien’s turn to tilt his head quizzically, looking at the blonde with confusion. “A-Asked Marinette what?” Chloe laughed, shaking her head as she looked down to the ground before she looked back at the model. “I asked her what I did to deserve someone like you in my life.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “Chlo, what do you mean?” Chloe sighed. “Adrien, you’ve known me since we were toddlers, you remember? We were so cute and little!” Adrien laughed, wiping away his tears as he did. “Well, even after we both lost our mothers, you stayed the same. Always so kind and gentle. And even when I turned bratty and wretched, you still stood by me, as a friend.”

Chloe looked up at Adrien, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled up at the boy. “That’s why, Adrien Agreste,” Chloe said as she took Adrien’s hand in hers. “I forgive you.” Adrien laughed as he hugged Chloe, finding some peace in his friends embrace. As they pulled apart, Chloe’s smile slightly dettered, the curve of her lips turning into a frown. 

Adrien looked at the blonde with concern. “Chlo, what’s wrong?” he asked. Chloe stepped back, looking towards Alya and Nino. “I-If that tracker helps us find Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe began, looking back at Adrien. “Doesn’t that mean it’ll also lead us to Hawkmoth.” Adrien’s eyes blew wide as he realized what Chloe just said. 

Two startled gasps to the right caught the teens attention, as they rushed over to Alya and Nino. “What is it?” Adrien asked. “Did you find Marinette? Where is she?” Alya and Nino exchanged a glance before Alya shakily turned her phone around to face the two other teens. Adrien and Chloe both looked in shock as they saw where Marinette was being held. The Agreste Mansion.

All the blood drained from Adrien’s face as he looked at the phone screen. “D-Do you know what this means?” Nino asked shakily. Adrien face fell. “Hawkmoth is my father.”

Chloe cursed beside him. “Well shit.”


	23. Hawkmoth makes a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette awakens and finds herself in Hawkmoth's lair. What happens when she discovers the villain's master plan, and what lengths is he willing to go to in order to make his wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Marinette’s head ached as she came to, some sort of phantom pain sprouting on the back of her head. From what she could tell, she was in some sort of dark room, and although she could make out some indistinct shapes, everything seemed to be blurred together. The question lingered as she tried to wrack her brain for any answer or solution that could explain it. Where was she?

Suddenly, a window opened revealing a spotlight, and light poured into the room. Marinette groaned, disgruntled and disoriented as the light reached her eyes, her head began to throb. Suddenly a shadow loomed overhead, and as she opened her eyes, Marinette suddenly realized where she was, and with who. She was in Hawkmoth’s layer, with the villain himself hovering above her. 

The lair was nothing like she would have imagined it to be, and looking around she saw hundreds of dazzling white akuma’s flapping their wings lazily, all of them gravitating towards their master. Their master, who was standing right before her. 

Hawkmoth smiled, but it wasn’t like an actual smile. It wasn’t a smile that quite reached his eyes or contained any joy for that matter, but instead a smile that left a pool of dread at the bottom of Marinette’s gut. Nevertheless, Marinette was not going to cower in fear of her captor, he was going to get the privilege of knowing that she was even somewhat frightened. “Well well,” Hawkmothed cooed, kneeling down so that he was eye level with the girl. “I finally meet my little Marionette in person.” 

Marinette growled as Hawkmoth grabbed her face, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “ ‘m not your p-puppet, Hawkmoth.” Marinette slurred. Hawkmoth’s eyes narrowed at the girls speech, before turning to the shadows behind him. “How hard did you hit the girl?” Hawkmoth asked. A feminine voice spoke up, “I did what was needed to ensure she did not awaken, sir.” Hawkmoth nodded before turning back to his captive. “Very well.”

Marinette was confused. Who was he talking to? And she had been hit? Marinette’s memories danced in the back of her mind, almost breaking the surface before being dragged away into the dark oblivion that can only be described as the unknown. ‘I’ll figure this out later,’ she decided. She had more important matters to attend to at the moment, like the fact that Hawkmoth thought he could use her for whatever evil scheme he was concocting, again.

“ ‘m not y-your pupp-puppet.” she repeated. Hawkmoth’s attention once again returned to the girl, releasing his hold on her as he stood and laughed. “Naive little girl, of course you are. Why else do you think we would have bothered to capture you?” Marinette’s eyes went wide. What did he mean she was his puppet? “W-Wha do’you mean?”

Hawkmoth laughed, standing up once more to his full height. “Well, you gave me quite a scare when you ‘died,’” Hawkmoth began. “Your death even turned our cities greatest heroes against one another, something I never thought I would witness.” Hawkmoth paused, looking down at the girl with fascination. “For some reason,” he continued, his eyes narrowing slightly. “They all seem to care for you, in some sense. Especially that mangy cat. Attacking his own friends? I say he’d do anything for you...” 

Marinette gasped, finally understanding the villains master plan. “’m t-the bait.” She muttered, horrified. Hawkmoth grinned. “Exactly, and once he surrenders his miraculous, Ladybug will soon follow.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened. “L-Ladybug would nev-never give you her miraculous!” Hawkmoth peered down at the girl with his cold and vicious gaze. “I’m sure we can persuade that alley cat to use some sort of force on his lady friend if given the right motivation. I think your life is perfect for that, don’t you think so, Mayura?” 

Finally Marinette understood who Hawkmoth had been talking to as the peacock themed woman stepped out of the shadows, smiling as she nodded her head. Suddenly she remembered how she came here, the fight in the alley, Mayura using Chloe’s power on Marinette, and then black.

“But you saidit yerself,” Marinette began. “You didn’t w-want me dead. ‘M ‘death’ scred you.” Marinette’s speech was becoming more slurred as she continued, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. “B’sides, they don’t evn know where to l-look.” Hawkmoth grinned. “Oh, I’m sure they’ll find you somehow, let’s just say I’m pretty sure they know where you are right now. And dear, your life is so insignifigant compared to my true goal, my wish.”

Marinette’s curiousity peaked as Hawkmoth paused, maybe in thought or in remorse. “W-What’s yer wish?” she asked. Hawkmoth glanced back at the girl. “M-My wife,” he began. “She’s in a coma, on the verge of death. And my son, w-were not as close as we used to be. But I know if I bring her back, everything will be right again. That is why I need Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous, it is the only way to bring her back to me and my son. But it comes at a price.” 

Marinette looked up at the villian. “And w-what’s tht price?” Hawkmoth looked at the girl with guilt though it was soon extinguished at the thought of bringing Emile back. “Someone must take her place.” he answered coldy. 

Marinette finally understood. “You never p-planned to release me.” Marinette said aloud. “‘m here to tke her place.” Hawkmoth nodded. “It’s nothing personal,” he told her. “I’ve decided that one life is nothing compared to that of my wife. And although my son may hate me for it, I’m sure Adrien will be overjoyed to once again have a mother.”

Marinette’s eyes widened as she heard her, not yet official, boyfriends name fall from her captors mouth. “A-Adriens yer son?” she asked in disbelief, as Gabriel realized what he had just revealed.   
“Yes Ms. Dupain-Cheng, he is.” 

And with that the famous fashion designer left, his partner, who Marinette assumed was Nathalie, following close behind him, the akuma’s once again dimming turning the room pitch black.

Marinette sat in shock. Gabriel Agreste, her idol, was the villain she had been fighting against for two years! She gasped as she remembered the blonde who had captured her heart. Adrien. He would be devastated. While she was lost in thought she barely noticed the red light that zipped out of her purse. Tikki.

“Marinette!” the little kwami cried, checking over her holder to make sure no real damage was done. “Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, almost forgetting that the little kwami was in her purse. “Okay Marinette, from what I’ve heard from your conversation with Hawkmoth and such, you have at least a mild concussion.” Marinette hummed, her kwami’s evaluation making sense. 

“T-Tikki, Mr. Agreste is Hawkmoth.” Tikki nodded sadly. “I know, but right now we need to figure a way out of here. If he gets his hands on Chat Noir’s miraculous, there is nothing I can do to help. While he may not know it, he already has yours, and if he wishes for Emile’s return while in the miraculous’s presence, the process will begin.” 

Marinette nodded, but she felt even more groggy and tired than before, her eyes beginning to droop. “T-Tikki, ‘m so tired…” Before she knew it, Marinette collapsed. “Marinette!” Tikki shouted in alarm, zooming towards the girl. ‘Her head injury might be worse than I thought,’ Tikki thought as she pressed her forehead to Marinette’s, trying to give of some of her luck to her chosen to at least make sure her condition didn’t worsen. 

Although a lot of her energy was drained when she helped revive Marinette, she had snacked on a cookie Marinette had stashed in her purse for the kwami, so she had enough energy to transfer some of her luck to her. But even though she could do it now didn’t mean she could continue doing it for long. Tikki just hoped Plagg and his chosen found them soon, before Adrien’s father could succeed.


	24. A Sweet Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes prepare to storm Hawkmoth's lair when they are met with good news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post last night, hope this will make up for it! Finally, some good news!

Adrien couldn’t believe it. His father, the man who had somewhat been there throughout Adriens childhood, the last living relative he actually had! - was Hawkmoth, the same villain he and Marinette had been battling for two years. Standing in numb shock, Adrien failed to notice Nino shaking his shoulder with concern. “Adrien? Adrien?” 

Adrien blinked rapidly, looking at his friends, all of whom were staring worriedly at the young team model. 

“Adriekens?” Chloe asked, tentatively. “Are you okay?”

Adrien faltered. “No,” he admitted, taking a seat next to Alya. “But we can’t wait for him to make a move, we have no idea what state Mari’s in.” 

The other heros glanced at each other. It was obvious that the blonde was trying his best to avoid his emotions right now, but there was nothing they could do to try and talk to him and help him cope, not with Mari’s safety on the line. In silent unison, they seemed to agree to talk about it later. Hell, once they got Marinette back, she could help. He’d talk to her.

Alya stood. “We need to find a place to transform, then.” Chloe stood as well. “There’s an alley across the street.” They all looked at her, knowing how she knew about the alley, but decided not to press the girl for details. 

Walking across the street, the teens silently transformed, engulfed in a blinding flash of light before becoming their superhero selves. Chloe stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do. She wished Pollen was there. Then she could personally kick Hawkmoth's sorry ass.

“So,” Chat began, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you want me to escort you?” Chloe rolled her eyes before nodding. Picking her up and carrying her bridal style, Chat and the others were about to go when Chloe heard someone calling her name. 

“Wait!” Chloe cried, jumping out of Chat’s arms. “What is it, Queen?” Rena asked, annoyed, but curious. “Shut up!” Chloe exclaimed, a bit surprised that the fox hadn’t said anything about it. To be truthful, she was probably guilty about what she said, and was letting it slide. Chloe smirked, good to know. But back to the point! Chloe listened intently, and she heard the noise again. 

“My Q-Queen…”

The voice was barely a whisper, but Chloe heard it clear as day. It was the voice of her amazing kwami. 

“Pollen?” Chloe cried, trying to pinpoint the source. Suddenly she stopped, finding what she was searching for. Running over to the side of the garbage can, Chloe carefully scooped Pollen into her hands, the little kwami smiling up at her chosen. “Chloe!” Pollen chirped, nuzzling against the girls hand. 

The others looked in shock at the creature, mouths agape. “How?” Carapace asked, just confused and intrigued with his life at this point. He should direct a movie about himself, not that anyone would believe him. Heck, he could barely believe what had happened in the past twenty-four hours himself. 

Pollen sighed. “I-I was able t-to use my power to stung t-the creature, but when I came back h-here you were gone.” Chloe smiled. Of course her smart and resourceful kwami could do that. “Are you okay?” she asked, worried that Pollen was injured. Pollen nodded. “I-I’m fine. Just n-need to recharge.” 

Chloe nodded, reaching into her jacket pocket to pull out a honey stick she had on her, courtesy of the bakery thy went to. Pollen happily began sipping the honey, and as soon as she was done began flying circles in the air. 

“Pollen?” Chat asked. “You wouldn’t happen to have your miraculous, would you?” Pollen gasped before flying over to the garbage can, then flying just as fast back, the honey comb brooch in her small hands. “I managed to grab it during my escape!” she buzzed, happily. 

Chloe let out a squeal of delight. “Pollen, you are amazing!” Pollen smiled. “Nothing but the best for you, my queen.” 

After giving Pollen a quick hug, Chloe too transformed, joining the others before they leapt to the building roof, running in the direction of the Agreste’s mansion.


	25. Quite a Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes break into the Agreste Mansion to find Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I've had a lot of things I've needed to deal with in my personal life. Enjoy this chapter!

As soon as the building was insight, Chloe couldn’t believe how stupid they had been. The mansion literally had a ginormous butterfly shape window! If that wasn’t obvious, she didn’t know what was. 

“What’s the game plan?” Rena asked, the heroes stopping on a nearby roof. 

Chat sighed. “We can go through my room. I do it all the time, so no one should notice if we slip in.” Carapace nodded, but looked sadly at his best friend, who’s back was arched and tense, much like a cat before it lashed out. 

Leaping across to the window, the heroes slowly made their way inside of the models room, which looked as undisturbed as it was earlier that morning. God, Adrien thought. It had only been just this morning that he didn’t know who was behind the mask, well, masks. And now he wasn’t sure if he was glad that he finally knew or if he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry his eyes out. But he had to focus now. His lady was in danger.

“This way.” Chat said, silently slipping out of the room, the other three following suit. Making their way throughout the house, Adrien looked for all the places his father could hide a place like Hawkmoth’s lair. He spotted nothing. 

Growling in frustration, Adrien turned around and punched the wall behind him. Looking up, he didn’t expect to find himself gazing into emerald green eyes, eyes that seemed to match his own.

Staring up at his mothers face, a dawning realization struck. Sighing, Adrien sadly gazed at the portrait, at his mother, before whispering, “Cataclysm.”

The othe heroes looked at Adrien in shock. “Chat! What are you doing!” Queen Bee hissed, staring in shock as he placed his glowing hand on the painting. She knew how much anything relative to his mother was to him. He even snuck out of the house to go see a movie his mom stared in! But, he was destroying one of the last things he had to remind him of his mom.

Inoring his friends, Adrien placed his clawed hand on the painting, looking up at the face of his mother one last time. And as the painting crumbled to dust, they found themselves staring at a a set of stairs. 

“Claws in.” Adrien muttered, engulfed in green light as he transformed. Plagg looked up sadly at his chosen, his kit. “Adrien…” Plagg said quietly. “I’m so sorry.” And Plagg was. He was sorry that he was so blind not to notice Nooroo’s presence right under his nose. He was sorry that it was Adrien’s father who was that hairball Hawkmoth, even if he didn’t really like the man. He was sorry that he had been useless to one of his greatest kittens. 

Adrien turned away, not meeting his kwamis eyes. He was angry, so so angry. Yet, he still held out a peice of cheese for Plagg, because in the end, Plagg was his friend, one of the best. Plagg, smiled, knowing that things would turn out okay, and took the cheese, being drawn back into the ring once again, not quite as guilty as before. 

“Adrien, are you okay?” Rena asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Adrien looked the reporter in the eye, frowning slightly. Was he okay? Well no, he wasn’t, but he could be. “I-I don’t know,” he confessed, turning his gaze to the doorway. 

They needed to get to Marinette, they needed to make sure he was okay. His emotions could come later. 

“Let’s get moving. We have no idea what the extent of Marinettes injuries are.” Chat said, starting to move down the stairway. The others followed once more, down the stairwell. 

Finally, they reached the bottom, stepping into complete darkness. Chat quickly turned on his night vision, looking around the room until he found what he was looking for. 

“Marinette!” he exclaimed rushing to the lump on the ground. As he ran, the akumas around him seemed to awaken, disturbed by the movement he had created, allowing the others to find Marinette as well. 

Before they could reach her, however, the akumas began to swirl around them, keeping them in place. 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” a voice boomed from behind them. Hawkmoth stood at the exit of the stairwell, cold, calculating eyes staring at the teens. “Quite the impressive catch, don’t you think?”


End file.
